Roads Not Taken
by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies
Summary: Elphaba becomes the new manager of the university band - at least that way she has something else to think about than Fiyero and his new girlfriend. Some Fiyero/OC, some Elphaba/OC, but of course there will be Fiyeraba in the end. Shiz-era. Winner 1st place Best Fiyeraba in the 2015 Greg Awards.
1. The Fierce Devils

**AN: Hey guys! I figured that, since I already have most of this story pre-written and just got inspiration for yet another one, I might as well start posting this alongside _In the Dark_ for a while :). It's a lot lighter than that one - not much angst, just a bit of drama and some fluff. Sort of, anyway. In time. You'll see.**

* * *

 **1.** _ **The Fierce Devils**_

Elphaba Thropp pushed open the door to the auditorium and started descending the steps. Her notebook was safely tucked underneath her arm, her glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose; and her bag, as always filled with books, pencils, and more notebooks, was slung over her shoulder. She pushed some raven hair out of her face and looked around, her gaze soon falling on one of the people scurrying around on the stage. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Oz, no," she sighed, moving down the final steps.

The subject of her dismay glanced up and his eyebrows instantly knotted together in a scowl. "What are you doing here, Artichoke?" he demanded. "This is a private band rehearsal!"

She gave him a look that, if looks could kill, would have been the last thing Avaric ever saw. "I," she sneered, setting her bag down on the floor and placing her notebook on a small table beside it, "happen to be your new manager, Master Avaric. That means you might want to consider actually treating me like a human being for once, because you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

Avaric's eyes widened. "What?!"

Boq, who appeared from the wings, raised his arm in a small wave. "Hey, Elphaba. How's Galinda?"

She rolled her eyes at him and he grinned sheepishly. After he had taken Nessarose to the dance at the OzDust Ballroom, she had started acting rather clingy and he had told her apologetically that even though he really did think she was beautiful and he liked having her as his friend, he was not currently interested in anything more. Nessa had thrown a fit and pouted for a few days before accepting this – deep down, she'd already known that Boq was still in love with Galinda. Ever since then, Nessarose had dated one other boy for a while, which hadn't worked out; while Boq had gone back to pining after a still uninterested Galinda.

"What are you doing here?" Boq asked Elphaba.

"She's our new manager!" Avaric hissed at him and the Munchkin looked interested.

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't know you liked music that much."

She opened her mouth to reply, but just then, she was approached by a lanky boy with blond hair that kept falling into his eyes. "Hi," he said with a warm smile, holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Cohvu."

She returned the smile – good behaviour, after all, should be rewarded – and shook his hand. "Elphaba Thropp."

"This is Gazilon," said Cohvu, gesturing to the other boy approaching them, who looked her over curiously.

"Yes, I'm green," she snapped. "Take a picture – it lasts longer."

The boy flushed a little. "Sorry. That's not why I was looking, though," he said a little defensively. "I just didn't expect our new manager to be a girl our age, that's all."

"Our last manager was Professor Eppington, who teaches Linguification," Cohvu informed Elphaba. "It was not really a success."

"Yes, well, this isn't likely to be much better," Avaric complained from where he was still standing on the stage. He crossed his arms. "How is Miss Spinach ever going to get us performances anywhere? One look at her and everyone'll run away screaming. She'll make people think we're a vegetable band!"

"Be nice," Cohvu admonished him. "You don't even know her – don't judge her by her skin colour."

"Oh, he does know me," said Elphaba, staring daggers at her sworn enemy. "We're in the same year. Let's just say we don't exactly get along."

"Because you look like someone vomited and then shaped his puke into the form of a person!"

"I'd sooner say it's because _you_ are a terribly rude and obnoxious pig," said Elphaba, tapping her finger against her cheek as if thinking about the matter, "but maybe I'm wrong. After all, you're so much smarter than I am, aren't you, Avaric? Your midterm scores were simply _brilliant_."

He flushed a dark red colour. "Shut up, Green Bean!"

"Sticks and stones, Avaric," she said, treating him to an innocent smile.

She would never let on that all the things people said about her actually hurt her. She'd never tell anyone, not even Galinda, that she sometimes quietly cried herself to sleep at night because she so badly wished that things were different... that people could treat her normally. But just because their words hurt her, did not mean she couldn't hurt them back. And she just happened to know that Avaric had done a horrible job on his midterms and that his father had threatened to disown him if he kept up his current behaviour. She also knew that Avaric, despite his being an arrogant jerk, genuinely did care about his family and felt ashamed for having disappointed them.

She didn't want to sink to the other students' level and stoop so low as to rub this into Avaric's face, but she had learnt by now that there were only a few ways to shut him up and really get to him. One of those ways was to hit him where it hurt most. She was not proud of it, but sometimes she just couldn't help herself – especially not around Avaric, who had a particular gift for getting on her last nerve.

Things had changed since she had first started Shiz. Most of the students had grown used to her by now; Galinda and Fiyero's friendship had done a lot for her. She was by no means popular, but the amount of students calling her names and bullying her had significantly decreased, which she was glad about. Of course, things had changed once more after her and Fiyero's break-up, now about four months ago. When they'd still been together, the students often talked behind her back and sneered at her when they saw her, but were suddenly incredibly polite to her when Fiyero was with her. After they separated, the female half of the student population had gone back to fluttering their eyelashes at Fiyero and mostly ignoring Elphaba, which suited her just fine. She'd take being ignored over being called names anytime.

"So, Elphaba," said Cohvu, trying to make peace between her and Avaric. "What do you want us to do?"

"Why don't you play a few of your songs?" she suggested, taking a seat and opening her notebook. She pulled a pencil from her hair – she often used pencils to secure her hair in a bun – and tilted her head a little to the side. "That way, I'll know what your music style is, which will give me an idea as to what kind of performances would suit you."

"Sure!" Gazilon leapt back up onto the stage and held out a hand to help Cohvu up as well. The two boys took their positions – Cohvu behind his drum kit and Gazilon behind his keyboard. Boq played bass guitar and Avaric picked up his own guitar, glowering as he took his place behind his microphone.

"You sing?" asked Elphaba, raising one eyebrow.

"He does," Gazilon chimed in before Avaric could say anything and he and Elphaba would start yet another fight. "So do I. We're still kind of looking for a good lead singer," he admitted, "but until we find one, we're doing it this way."

"We didn't want to start looking until we at least had a manager," Boq explained. "If no-one had wanted the job, we'd have been unable to go on, anyway."

"Why _did_ you want the job?" Avaric spat, glaring at Elphaba. "Why in Oz are you here? Don't you have anything better to do? You never really struck me as the musical type – I didn't know vegetables –"

"Avaric," Cohvu cut the boy off sternly. "That's enough."

"Stop calling her a vegetable," Boq added.

Avaric snorted. "Or what? You'll slap me with a corncob?" He threw his head back and laughed at his own joke. "You can't take me, Munchkin."

"We could kick you out of the band," Gazilon threatened and Avaric stopped laughing instantly, looking at his fellow band members incredulously.

"You'd throw me out because of _her_?!"

"We'd throw you out because you're acting like a jerk," Gazilon corrected him. Avaric flushed and grumbled, but didn't say anything else.

"To answer your question," said Elphaba as if nothing of importance had happened, "I'm here for the extra credit. Managing your band is an extracurricular activity, which will improve my chances of getting a job."

" _Another_ extracurricular activity?" Boq asked in awe. "Elphaba, you're president of the student government, you're in the debate club, you regularly publish articles and legal reviews in the university paper, and you've tutored pretty much half your classmates – who, if I may add, would have flunked out of school if you hadn't. And that is on top of you doing a major in Life Sciences, a double minor in History and Literature, a Sorcery seminar, _and_ an extra class in Politics. I think any employer would _die_ to have you work for him."

Cohvu and Gazilon were now gaping at her and she shifted uncomfortably. "You're forgetting that it's not just any employer I'm aiming for," she reminded Boq. "I have to try everything I can to show him how much I appreciate his interest in me and that I am willing to work hard for it. Besides," she added wryly, gesturing to her skin, "I have something to compensate for."

Boq shook his head. "You don't have to compensate for your skin, Elphaba," he said. "He would never let that discourage him. He's better than that – he's above all of us."

"He is," she agreed, "but I'm not willing to take the risk."

"Who is "he"?" Cohvu asked curiously and Boq tossed over his shoulder casually, "Oh, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz has expressed an interest in Elphaba. He wants her to come meet him one day and maybe become his Grand Vizier."

The other two boys' eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Boq grinned at Elphaba, who rolled her eyes at him, but she was grinning, too.

"Right," said Avaric irritably. "Can we get started now?"

"One more thing," said Elphaba. "What are you called?"

The four boys on stage exchanged looks.

"Um... _The_ _Fierce Devils_ ," Gazilon finally muttered sheepishly.

Elphaba had to suppress laughter. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Avaric admitted reluctantly. "We couldn't come up with anything else." He glared at her again. "Why? Do you know something better?"

"Not yet," she told him, "but I'll think about it. We can brainstorm later." She gestured to the stage. "Go ahead. Impress me."

* * *

 **That hole is still there, if you decide you want me to crawl into it after all :3.**


	2. Prince Charming

**AN: You seem to be torn between "Yay, you brought Cohvu and Gazilon back!" and "WTF DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BREAKING FIYERABA UP BEFORE THE STORY EVEN BEGINS?!". Which is funny. Heheh.**

* * *

 **2\. Prince Charming**

After hearing _The Fierce Devils_ perform, Elphaba had to admit that she was, indeed, rather impressed. Boq was a good bass guitar player, whilst Cohvu managed to keep a neat and tight rhythm and could do pretty awesome things with his drumsticks. Avaric, much to her dismay, turned out to be good at playing the guitar and his voice wasn't awful, either – although in her opinion, Gazilon's was better. She was particularly intrigued by the way Gazilon's long fingers danced across the keys of his keyboard, almost as if it were some form of art. She had learnt to play a few musical instruments herself, but she was sure she could never make it look this graceful and natural. It was like all of them had been doing this their entire lives already.

They'd brainstormed a bit about their plans; first, they would need a new name and a lead singer. They agreed to meet up again for another brainstorm session in a week or so, so that they could all think about possible names for the band. As for a new member, Elphaba promised she'd talk to the chief editor of the university paper to see if she could post an advertisement.

"I'll put my name on it," she'd told the others, "so everyone who wants to give it a try can sign up with me. Once we have a decent amount of people, we'll have auditions."

The others had agreed and Elphaba had gone to the editorial office of the paper straight after the band's practice ended. The chief editor was fine with the whole plan and so Elphaba proceeded to sit in the library to write out an advertisement for what was for now still _The Fierce Devils_. Once she was satisfied, she handed it over to the chief editor, who promised her to publish it in the paper the following day.

Meanwhile, it had gotten rather late and Elphaba decided to go to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Galinda was already there, flirting with a few boys, but she waved when she saw Elphaba and the green girl made her way over to her friend.

"Hey," she said, setting her tray down on the table and taking a seat.

"Hi, Elphie!" Galinda beamed at her. "How are you this lovely evening? I haven't seen you in forever – what have you been up to? Is it true that you're _The Fierce Devils_ ' new manager?" she gushed and Elphaba blinked at her.

"How did you know?"

The blonde giggled. "I spoke to Boq before dinner," she said. "I never knew he was in a band. He plays bass guitar, did you know that?" She waved Elphaba's answer away. "You're their manager, of course you know that! I don't know if I've ever told you this, Elphie, but I think musicians are just incredibly sexy." She batted her eyelashes.

"Like athletes, painters, and boys who love to party?" Elphaba asked with a smirk and Galinda nodded.

"Yes, exactly. Some types of people are just generally more sexy because of what they do." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and took a bite of her salad.

"So," said Elphaba, "you think Boq is sexier now than he was before because he plays in a band?"

Galinda thought about that for a moment and swallowed, then nodded vigorously. "Yes," she said. "Exactly!"

Elphaba shook her head and returned her attention to her food. They'd been friends for nearly a year and a half now, but sometimes she still did not understand her bubbly roommate at all.

When she looked up, she caught sight of Fiyero, who was just pulling out a chair for his girlfriend. Elphaba couldn't blame him for liking her. She was a dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty, with pale, creamy skin and delicate features. She was slender in a pretty way, not in the thin, bony way Elphaba was, and Elphaba would surely have hated her if she hadn't been bright as well – she was one of the better students in their year and she often brought up interesting discussions in class. She wasn't as perky as Galinda; instead she was quieter. Everything about her was soft and calm – the exact opposite of Elphaba herself.

Feeling her eyes on him, Fiyero looked up as well and their eyes locked for a moment before she looked away. When she glanced in his direction again, he'd taken a seat opposite Lanae – that was her name – and they were talking to one another. She sighed. She understood why he had chosen Lanae as his new girlfriend. Oz knew Elphaba herself had never been right for him and a girl like Galinda, no matter how nice she was, wouldn't do, either. He needed someone smart and confident to push him to be the best person he could be, but he also needed someone to talk to, someone sweet and kind whom he could confide in... and, perhaps even more importantly, he needed someone who could make him feel like a man. Fiyero could be a bit of a macho at times and he liked having someone who depended on him somehow. That was the thing Elphaba had always found hardest – whether he held open a door for her, offered to carry her bag, or paid for dinner, she'd always snapped at him or at the very least protested. If he tried to do anything more than that, she'd involve him in a full-blown fight that made him regret ever bringing it up in the first place. To Elphaba, her independence was one of the most important things she had and she would not give it up. Not even for him.

"Elphie?" Galinda waved a hand in front of her roommate's face. "Are you listening to me?"

Elphaba sighed. "I'm sorry, Glin," she apologised. "I was just lost in thought."

Galinda smiled knowingly. "Fiyero?"

Her friend shrugged. "I just wish I could have been the right person for him sometimes," she said softly. "If only because it's not likely there will ever be anyone else for me."

"Oh, Elphie, don't think like that!" Galinda reached across the table to take Elphaba's hand. "You'll find your perfect man, you'll see! There are plenty of fish in the ocean, even for you!" She squeezed. "Didn't you tell me those two other band guys were kind of hot?"

Elphaba grinned despite herself. "I don't think I said they were "hot", exactly, but they do not look bad."

Galinda giggled. "And they defended you against Avaric. That has to mean something, right? Maybe one of _them_ is the one for you!" She sighed dreamily. "And maybe the other one is the one for me..."

"I thought you were interested in Boq now."

Galinda scrunched up her nose. "I don't know. It's so confusing. He's much sexier now, playing in a band and all; but at the same time, he's so small... and he's a Munchkin. I mean... he's not really the Prince Charming I had always imagined to sweep me off my feet." She giggled. "But then again, who knows? And if it's not him, I'm sure I'll find him soon enough!"

Elphaba laughed and listened patiently to Galinda's chattering on about the fact that she was going out with Pfannee and Milla this weekend and which outfit she was going to have to wear. Meanwhile, her eyes wandered back over to where Fiyero and Lanae were sitting.

After saving the Lion cub, well over a year ago, she and Fiyero had somehow grown closer. Galinda had broken up with him because she did not want to commit so early on in her life; she'd realised that Fiyero was not nearly as perfect as she'd first thought he was and she wanted to date other boys, too, and keep her options open. After that, Fiyero and Elphaba had spent a couple of months beating around the bush before Fiyero had finally mustered up the courage to ask her out, and she'd said yes. They'd taken things slow, but that was alright; they'd first kissed on their fourth date and after a few more dates, they'd made their relationship official. For a few weeks, they had been very happy together.

And then things had started to go awry. Elphaba was insecure and suspicious, which Fiyero couldn't handle the right way. He pushed her too hard, causing her to snap or run away, which he then was upset about. She didn't trust him, because of which he felt hurt, and then she'd get mad at him for acting hurt because she believed he only did that to make her feel guilty and trick her into appeasing him. They fought more and more frequently and they'd agreed to take a break over summer vacation. They'd write, but they wouldn't see one another for a while and, as Fiyero had suggested, they could use that time to each work on themselves.

Once they were back at Shiz, things seemed to be alright for a while. Soon, however, the fighting resumed and eventually, Fiyero confessed during one of their fights that he had been with a couple of other girls during summer vacation. He'd hurled the revelation at her in the middle of an argument and that had been it for her. She'd told him it was over and he had not protested.

Somehow, over the past couple of months, they'd gone back to being friends – tentatively, gingerly, and always afraid to make a mistake; but their break-up was four months ago now and things were still going okay. It wasn't like it used to be. Elphaba missed him, even though she would never admit that. She missed the feeling of being in his arms and the feeling of kissing him, their endless conversations about everything and nothing, and the fact that they seemed to know the other better than they knew themselves. They were friends now, but it was not the same – it wasn't even the same as it had been before they'd started dating in the first place. Still, she believed it had been the right decision and she stood by it. Fiyero had gotten together with Lanae a couple of weeks ago, which told her he was moving on as well. It was over.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty over it, because she felt like she hadn't tried hard enough; but Fiyero had done things, too, that she could and would not accept. By now, she'd recognised the fact that they were just not right for one another. She could only hope that one day, their friendship would be as easy and safe as it had been before everything had happened, but she was confident it would be. They were both adults. They could handle this in a mature way.

Maybe Galinda was right. She thought about Cohvu and Gazilon and smiled a little. Who knew? Maybe one of them was the one for her. And if not, at the very least they were nice – she wouldn't mind making a few more friends. She'd just get to know them, no strings attached, and see if something was there. One thing she did have Fiyero to thank for was that she was a lot less scared of relationships now. Of course she'd been hurt, but at least he'd shown her that there were people out there who could love her, despite what she'd always thought. Maybe it was time for her to let go a little and just see where life would take her.

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it? Favourite lines? Let me know :).**


	3. Destiny

**AN: Um... no, guys. The Fiyeraba is not coming anytime soon. It will come, of course - you know me - but not soon. Just so you're all prepared :P.**

* * *

 **3\. Destiny**

When the band finished playing, Nessarose and Galinda both applauded enthusiastically, their eyes shining and their cheeks red with excitement.

"That was amazing!" Galinda exclaimed jubilantly and Nessa nodded.

"You are so good," she said. "All of you."

"You should be famous!" Galinda waved her hand near her face dramatically. "Sweet Oz, is it hot in here or is that just me?" She giggled and winked at the boys on stage. "Or maybe it's you guys."

Gazilon laughed a little awkwardly, Avaric grinned and winked back at the blonde, and Boq flushed as bright red as a tomato at the blonde's remark. Elphaba merely rolled her eyes and penned something down in her notebook. "That was good, guys, and you know I like hearing you play, but we need to get some work done," she said. "You need to start promoting your band. The request for a lead singer was put up in the Shiz paper last week, but only one person has signed up so far." She sent a pointed look in Galinda's direction.

"What?" the bubbly girl defended herself. "It'd be a dream come true to be a part of this band! Surrounded by handsome young men..." She sighed longingly.

"It would be wonderful," Elphaba agree drily, "if you could sing."

Galinda pouted. "What if I can?"

"I'd love to hear you sing, Galinda," Boq said, still looking a little red. "Please, come up here and let us hear what you can do. I bet you have the voice of an angel."

Elphaba snorted a laugh and Nessa poked her in the side, hissing, "Manners, Fabala. Be nice." The other boys on stage started encouraging Galinda as well and soon the blonde skipped forward, twirling a blonde curl around her finger as Cohvu adjusted Avaric's microphone standard for her.

"Go ahead," said Gazilon with an encouraging grin and Galinda giggled at him before clearing her throat. The boys started playing a popular song and Galinda opened her mouth and sang.

Nessarose, despite her resolve to be supportive, no matter what, could not help but flinch. Elphaba bit her lip to hold back laughter and the other band members all blinked, clearly taken aback by the sounds coming out of the blonde's mouth.

"My Oz," Nessa whispered. "Fabala, she's terrible."

"I know," Elphaba muttered back. "I've heard her sing many a time before in our dorm room. It's torture."

Galinda looked at the two girls and Nessa forced herself to smile and raise her thumb at her friend, who beamed and continued to sing. Avaric, eventually, was the one to put an end to it.

"Galinda," he said as he stopped playing and motioned for the others to do the same. "You know I think you're incredibly hot and I will never give up on my quest to get you to sleep with me..."

"Oh, I know," she said, placing one hand on her hip. "I would be disappointed if you ever did give up on that, Avaric, even though you and I both know it's never going to happen."

"A guy can dream." He shook his head. "Despite all that, however, I feel obliged to tell you that my ninety-seven-year-old grandfather, who has suffered some severe cases of laryngitis in his life and, as a consequence, sounds like a corn-grinding windmill..."

"Get to the point, dude," Cohvu sighed.

Avaric, unperturbed, continued, "...and who has also basically lost all his teeth, which, you know, has not been good for his singing qualities... even _he_ sings better than you do, kitten. Sorry."

Galinda was blinking at him with her mouth a little agape in a very unladylike manner. "Excuse me?" she finally managed.

"I'm really sorry, Galinda," Gazilon muttered, avoiding the blonde's case, "but, well... he's right. I mean, he's exaggerating, of course, but... you're not... a great singer."

"Perhaps you just need some practice," Boq offered lamely, knowing full well that no amount of practice could ever make Galinda sound like the angel he thought her to be, but Galinda had already sniffed indignantly and stomped off the stage. She snatched away her coat and went outside without another word.

Elphaba sighed, rubbing her temple. "Right. So now we have _no-one_ to be our possible lead singer."

"Maybe we could perform in public," Cohvu suggested, meeting Elphaba's gaze. "Just a short, free, public performance – perhaps in the courtyard, or the cafeteria... to promote ourselves. I bet most of the students here don't even know we exist. Maybe if they do, some of them will sign up."

"It's certainly worth a try," Elphaba agreed, closing her notebook. "I'll arrange it with Madame Morrible. In the meantime, I want you to keep thinking about names, because the things you came up with today were just plain ridiculous, and I need you to decide on a song you're going to play for this public performance."

The boys nodded – even Avaric, who had by now grudgingly accepted Elphaba's new role as their manager – and Elphaba rose. "Good. I'll see you next week."

She left the auditorium, intending to go to the library to study – she suspected Galinda would be moping in their shared dorm room and she did not feel like dealing with the blonde's dramatics right now. On her way out, however, she almost literally bumped into Fiyero and his girlfriend.

He looked surprised to see her. "Oh. Hi, Fae."

"Fiyero," she said with a nod. "Lanae."

"Hello, Elphaba," the girl said warmly. She looked up at Fiyero, whose arm she was clutching the way a child would clutch a stuffed animal. "Fiyero and I were just talking about you. Avaric told us you're the new manager of _The Fierce Devils_. Is that true?"

"It is," Elphaba confirmed, "although that name will have to go."

Lanae giggled. "That's amazing! I've heard them perform a few times, back when I was still dating Avaric, and they are simply wonderful."

Elphaba's eyes rose so high they nearly disappeared into her hairline. "You dated Avaric Tenmeadows?"

"I did, although I cannot for the life of me recall why." She smiled up at Fiyero again. "Maybe it was just to lead me to him."

Elphaba cursed herself for the pang she felt at watching Lanae looking at Fiyero that way – and worse, Fiyero looking back at his girlfriend with unveiled adoration. Not even that long ago, that look had been reserved for her.

That time was over, however, and she shook it off. "I don't really believe in those things," she told Lanae, a little colder than she had intended. "Destiny, and such."

Lanae looked surprised. "You don't? Oh, but don't you see that everything is meant to be? It's not destiny, perhaps, but something else. The Unnamed God, maybe." She smiled. "I don't know. I've just always felt like there is something bigger than we are, you know?" She leant her head against Fiyero's shoulder. "Something that leads people to make the right choices and to be with the right person. Isn't that right, darling?" she asked Fiyero, who shrugged.

"Well, who knows," said Elphaba, forcing herself to smile. "It was nice talking to you, but I really have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Of course!" Lanae chirped. "We'll be joining you and Galinda for dinner at _King's Corner_ tonight!"

"Great," said Elphaba before disappearing with a small wave. She couldn't shake the memory of the look in Fiyero's eyes when he had looked into Lanae's, nor the feeling of immense sadness that came with it. Of course she'd known before that it was over, but being okay with them having broken up and being okay with him having another girlfriend were two different things. Especially when it was rubbed in her face like this.

 _He no longer belongs to you_ , she told herself. _He's calling someone else "sweetheart" now. I bet Lanae does trust him and tell him everything about herself. I bet she didn't kill her mother and cripple her sister, nor did she keep that fact a secret from the person she loves most for nearly a year after first meeting him. Perhaps Lanae would even be willing to go further with him..._ He had always assured Elphaba he was willing to wait until she was ready, but now she could not help but wonder if he hadn't missed it. Well, obviously he had, or he wouldn't have cheated on her during summer vacation... or had it really been cheating? If two people took a "break" in their relationship, did that mean they were free to kiss and sleep with other people? Even if it did, and it hadn't actually been cheating, it had certainly felt that way to her. She'd felt betrayed and hurt... she'd felt like she hadn't been enough for him, and that was a feeling she had already experienced too much of in her life.

She banned all thoughts of Fiyero and Lanae together from her mind, determined to stick to her earlier resolve and move on with her life. Instead of thinking about them, she proceeded to the library, planning on studying until it was time for dinner. She opened her books and soon found herself absorbed in the texts they held, taking in the information like it was the last thing she'd ever do. Books were safe, after all. They provided her with knowledge, with information. Books were always there for her and always accepted her for who she was. Books would never betray her. A book would never break her heart by telling her it had slept with other girls over summer vacation...

Realising this wasn't working, she slammed the books shut and checked them out of the library, instead taking them back to her dorm room. Listening to Galinda's blubbering over the fact that she couldn't sing and that the boys had been rude to her suddenly sounded a lot more appealing than it had before.


	4. Choices and Their Consequences

**AN: No, guys, Elphaba is not going to sing. Or, well, she is, a little, at some point, but she's not going to be the new lead singer of _The Fierce Devils_ (honestly, I secretly grin every time I type that name. It reminds me of the crappy name we came up with for our own "singing group" in primary school - _The Luna Girls_. Lol).**

 **DemonCrowly: I never, EVER thought I'd hear you say that. Are you sure I wouldn't rather see me kill them both off? No? You seriously want Fiyeraba? Are you feeling okay? Should I call a doctor (Who)?**

* * *

 **4\. Choices and Their Consequences**

She was still so beautiful.

Somehow, he'd thought that once he didn't love her anymore, she'd become less gorgeous to him, but that wasn't true. Her emerald skin still glowed, her hair was still raven, soft, and shiny, her eyes still took his breath away, and even though she was sharp and thin and angular, she was still attractive to him. Maybe it was because he remembered how soft she felt in his arms, despite that sharpness. Maybe it was just because she _was_ beautiful and now that he'd seen that, he couldn't just un-see it, like the rest of the student body did not see it.

He didn't want to think about the other possibility. The one that stated that him still finding her the most beautiful thing in the world meant that he had never stopped loving her in the first place.

Lanae, however, was just as beautiful as Elphaba was, he decided – and there was no denying that she was much sweeter and easier to be around. Lanae, unlike Fiyero's ex-girlfriend, actually talked to him about things that bothered her. She pushed him to do well in school, much like Elphaba had, only in a far nicer way – with Elphaba, it had often felt like he was being drilled – and she liked parties and dancing, just like Fiyero himself. She didn't have complicated thoughts and emotions that she refused to talk to him about, so that he didn't understand. She didn't yell at him for pulling out her chair or paying for her coffee. It was an improvement. He loved Lanae. He was happy with her. Much happier than he'd ever been with Elphaba – or so he tried to tell himself.

"Yero? Hey, are you even listening to me?" Avaric snapped his fingers in front of the prince's face and Fiyero blinked, taken aback.

"Huh?"

His friend sighed impatiently. "Never mind, dude. I'll just go find something who _does_ care about what I have to say." He rose and stomped off, leaving Fiyero alone. He felt a little guilty for not paying attention to his friend... but on the other hand, knowing Avaric, the conversation hadn't been about anything of importance, anyway.

Lanae soon entered the café, spotted him, and joined him at his table by the window. "Hey." She waved over a waitress and asked for a cup of green lemon tea. "So I'm considering auditioning to be the lead singer of _The Fierce Devils_. I've taken singing lessons when I was younger and I was in choir all through secondary school, so I think I could be good at it."

"Mm-hm." Fiyero didn't even look at her, instead staring out of the window as he lost himself in thought. Perhaps he should spend some more time with his old friends. He hadn't hung out with Avaric in ages and he couldn't even remember the last time their friend group of five had been together – just them, without girlfriends and boyfriends attached. In the beginning, Elphaba had forsaken their meetings, claiming it was too hard to sit across from Fiyero all night. Later on, Galinda had often brought a boyfriend, and then Fiyero had started bringing Lanae... it'd be nice to spend some time again the way they had before. The way they had last year, when things hadn't been so complicated yet... when everything had been easy and, in hindsight, perfect.

Someone poked his arm and he started, looking up. Lanae was smiling at him. "I was talking to you, sweetheart. What are you breaking your pretty head over?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling back. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. Assignments, and stuff. I'll live." He took her hand across the table and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "What were you saying?"

The waitress brought her tea, interrupting them, and Lanae thanked her and took a sip. "I was just saying that _The Fierce Devils_ are looking for a new lead singer and I thought that maybe I could try out for it."

Fiyero furrowed his brow, puzzled. "What fierce devils?"

She laughed. "The band, silly."

That did nothing to alleviate his confusion. "What band?"

"The university band. You know, the one we talked about just yesterday with Elphaba?" She raised her eyebrows, reminding him of the green girl – only Elphaba usually just raised one eyebrow. He still hadn't figured out how she did that.

"We have a university band?" he asked and Lanae giggled.

"Yes, darling, we do. _The Fierce Devils_. That's what they're currently called, anyway. Actually, we have more than one band," she told him, delicately sipping her tea again. "If Shiz students start a band together, they can apply for the status of official university band, so that their status is connected to Shiz University. There are certain conditions they have to fulfil, of course – they are tested to see if their music really is good, if they can write their own songs, those kinds of things. When the school board decides that the band in question is good enough, fits the university image, and would not harm Shiz's reputation, the school will support the band's expenses."

Fiyero had never heard about any of this before, but when Lanae added, "It also counts as an extracurricular activity," he understood why. Fiyero had always stayed far away from extracurricular activities. Even after Elphaba had started making him work and his grades began improving, he'd found his regular workload a lot already – he really couldn't use any extrawork on top of that.

" _The Fierce Devils_ used to be managed by Professor Eppington," Lanae continued, her perfectly manicured nail brushing against Fiyero's wrist as she played with his fingers, "but he quit recently and now they're turning things around. They got themselves a new manager – Elphaba – and they're going to come up with a new name, things like that."

"How do you even know all that?" Fiyero demanded and Lanae smiled at him.

"I hear things, sweetheart. I have a lot of connections, you know that."

He chuckled. "Right."

"And," she added with just a hint of sarcasm, "I actually _listen_ during conversations with other people. Did you not register anything Elphaba and I were saying when we ran into her yesterday?"

He grimaced. "I was... distracted by your melodious voice and beauty?"

She giggled. "Nice try, dear. Anyway, what do you think? About me trying out?"

He looked back at her and smiled. "I think you should give it a try. Until you do, you'll never know, right?" Someone close to him had taught him that. Why was it that everything still reminded him of her?

"Right." Lanae leant across the table to peck his nose. "I'm just going to finish my tea and then I will stop by the secretary building to sign up for the auditions before my next class," she said. "Oh, and I talked to Galinda this morning – she said something about the band going to perform a song in the courtyard tomorrow afternoon during lunch break in order to try and attract more people, both for the auditions and just to make themselves known. You'll be there, won't you? It'll be so much fun."

"Sure," he said as he watched her drink her tea. She looked at him and he smiled again. "Do you want me to walk with you?" he offered.

"Only if that's no bother to you," she began and he squeezed her hand.

"Of course not. I don't mind."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, dearest. I would like that very much. You're so chivalrous, did you know that? Most guys I know never even hold open a door for a girl anymore and just let their girlfriends walk back home alone in the dark after a long night." She threaded her fingers through his and leant up to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling." He led her out of the café and walked her all across campus to the secretary building, meanwhile contemplating the differences between his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend once again. He couldn't remember a single time when Elphaba had been grateful to him for walking her to class or carrying her books. Mostly she just scowled at him at the mere suggestion and said snippily that she was a grown woman and she could handle herself, thank you very much. He supposed a sarcastic "thank you" was still a "thank you", but knowing Elphaba, he had always known that it didn't mean anything.

At least Lanae was not so hard to please. At least she never got mad or upset over nothing – in fact, she never seemed to get mad at all. She thanked him when he did something for her, she apologised when she'd done something wrong, and she showed him affection on her own accord. He was lucky to have her and he knew it. It was only normal that Elphaba was still on his mind –they'd been together for a while, after all, and a lot had happened... and their break-up was not that long ago – but he did not have any feelings for her anymore and that was it.

"You know what?" Lanae asked enthusiastically as she was signing her name on the list. She held out the pencil to him. "You should audition, too!"

He stepped back, holding his hands up, laughing. "What?"

"I've heard you singing in the shower," she insisted. "You're good, Fiyero. You have a nice singing voice. Just give it a try – I know how much you love music... you might just end up liking it."

He shook his head with a grin and pushed her hand with the pencil down. "Sorry, dear, but I'm really not going to do that. Singing in the shower is one thing, but I'm not getting up on a stage to sing in front of a bunch of other people."

"Oh, come on, sweetie, you'd be great!" she said pleadingly.

"Not as great as you will be," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "You try out. I'll be there and cheer you on – every single time, as a good boyfriend is supposed to do."

Lanae was appeased and she hugged him tightly. "You're the best boyfriend ever, did you know that?" She kissed his lips lingeringly. "You're amazing." With that, she put the pencil down and Fiyero put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to her next class.


	5. A Courtyard Concert

**AN: Guys, this entire story is about Elphaba and Fiyero beating around the bush and doing stupid things until they finally realise they belong together and live happily ever after. I'm currently writing the 20th chapter and that won't even be the last one. So no, they're not going to get together for a long while yet :P.**

 **LifelongLeahstar: I can't raise one eyebrow, but I have a few friends who can and it's really, really creepy.**

* * *

 **5\. A Courtyard Concert**

"Hey, guys." Elphaba put her bag down and glanced at the instruments currently occupying the small stage that had been raised in the courtyard for this specific occasion. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Boq grunted as he held Gazilon's heavy keyboard while the other boy fixed the instrument's standard, adjusting its height.

"If this doesn't work to get more people to sign up, we're firing you," Avaric told the green girl.

She snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Cohvu glared at the other boy. "What did we say about you being nice to our manager?"

"I was just kidding," Avaric muttered.

"Of course you were." Gazilon rolled his eyes and winked at Elphaba, and she could not help but smile in return. She was glad the boys – well, aside from Avaric, obviously – seemed to like her so well. She'd never really been good at getting along with people, but ever since she'd first started making friends – Galinda, and then Fiyero – she had slowly begun to see that not _everyone_ treated her badly due to her skin. She was glad Cohvu and Gazilon turned out to be less shallow than the majority of the student body at Shiz.

Once his keyboard was standing, Gazilon came to stand beside her and look at the stage. "It looks good, doesn't it?"

"It does," she agreed. "Now it only has to _sound_ good as well."

Gazilon grinned. "No problem. We've got it."

"Are you doubting us, Miss Manager?" Cohvu asked with a raised eyebrow and she smirked at him.

"Maybe I don't take a band that calls itself _The Fierce Devils_ very seriously," she teased and he placed a hand over his heart.

"Ouch."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Boq asked, amused.

"No," she told him. "It's a horrible name – admit it. Something a bunch of fourteen-year-old boys would come up with."

"Boys will be boys, El," said Gazilon with a grin. "Whether they're fourteen or twenty-two."

"Twenty-one," Cohvu corrected him.

"Twenty," said Boq.

Gazilon rolled his eyes. "You get my point, don't you?"

"How come you're twenty-two already?" Elphaba asked curiously as they walked away from the others a little, moving to the bench they had dumped their bags on, just behind the stage. She pulled a bottle of water from her bag and Gazilon sat down.

"I'm in my third year," he said. "So is Cohvu. I'm older because I had to do a year over in high school."

Elphaba nodded in understanding. "That's why I'd never seen you in class before. I was wondering how I didn't know you or Cohvu." She chuckled. "I think this revelation will make you two all the more attractive to Galinda."

Gazilon looked faintly alarmed. "Huh?"

She grinned at him. "She's in love with boys who play in a band," she informed him. "She likes older boys even better – they're more mature, or so she says."

"I suppose that's true." He smiled. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," she said. "I'm only in my second year because I had to wait for my younger sister to finish high school before I was allowed to go with her to Shiz. I take care of her," she explained upon seeing his confused expression. "She's the pretty girl in the wheelchair. Our mother died in childbirth with her, so I'm the only mother figure she's ever known."

"Your mother died, too?"

She was surprised. "Did yours?"

He nodded, looking down. "That's why I had to do that year over," he said quietly. "It happened when I was fifteen. She was driving in a carriage when it started storming, and... well, a falling tree smashed the carriage. She died right away." He swallowed and Elphaba placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He gave her a faint smile. "Thanks. You know what it's like, don't you? Experiencing big things without your mum there."

She nodded. "I do. I graduated high school at the top of my class. Nessa was there and she was proud of me, but my father... well, we don't have the best relationship. I don't think he could care less." She sighed. "I remember just looking at the two of them and wishing my mother was there to see me. She would've been proud... I think."

"Of course she would have been." Gazilon squeezed her hand. "Your dad probably was, too, even though it didn't seem that way."

She snorted a laugh. "Oh, Gazilon, it's clear that you have never met my father."

"Is it that bad?"

"Worse." She chuckled mirthlessly. "But let's not talk about that. The bell is about to ring – you should go get ready."

He glanced at the time and realised she was right. "Okay." He rose, the hesitated and turned back to kiss Elphaba's cheek. "Thank you."

She looked confused. "For what?"

He shrugged. "You're really easy to talk to," he said. "I haven't talked about my mum a lot since it happened... it helped to talk to you. So, thank you." He winked. "And of course also for everything you do for the band. We devils wouldn't be half as fierce without you," he teased and she pretended to shudder.

"I am finding you guys a new name," she declared, " _straight_ after this performance is over."

He laughed. "I have no doubt you will."

She watched as he went to take his place behind his keyboard. Avaric was still lounging about and she shouted at him to hurry up and get his arse up on that stage, at which he made a face at her, but he did oblige. Cohvu threw her a grin, which she returned, and she checked if everything was in place before expectantly turning towards the buildings surrounding them.

The bell rang and within minutes, students were pouring out of every building in sight. Most of them stopped to watch curiously what was going on in the courtyard and Elphaba waited for the place to fill up nicely before she gestured to the boys that they could begin.

They started playing and she sat down on the bench again, watching them from behind. After a while, she abandoned her spot with the bags to move to the front of the stage in order to be able to see what they looked like from there. It went well and the students seemed to enjoy the performance.

"Hey!" someone said excitedly in her ear and she turned, only to find Lanae beaming at her. "They're great, aren't they? I've signed up to be their new lead singer!"

"I know," Elphaba said. "I think you'd be great." The girl was beautiful, smart, kind, and popular – why wouldn't she be a great singer, too? "I'll be sending out the audition dates soon, so keep an eye out for them."

"Awesome! I think it's wonderful that you're the new manager." She smiled widely at the green girl and linked her arm with Elphaba's as if they were best friends. "I'd love to work with you. Fiyero says you're so good at everything you do and that you're determined and a hard worker. If that's true, then I think you'd be just the right person to get _The Fierce Devils_ back on track!"

"I hope so." Elphaba watched the guys on stage as they finished their first song and started their second. "They've got the right sound; they only need to get out there a little, let people get to know them. And that's what a manager is for, right?"

"Right," Lanae agreed. She looked around. "Have you seen Fiyero? He said he'd be here, but I haven't seen him yet."

Elphaba shook her head. "I haven't seen him."

"Hmm." Lanae looked disappointed. "I'm trying to convince him to sign up as well – he's got a great voice, did you know that?"

"Yes, I know that," said Elphaba, unable to help the fact that she sounded a little prickly. "We've been together for over eight months in total. I've heard him sing."

"Of course you have!" Lanae giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of that. Well, anyway, I'm trying to convince him, but he won't budge. He claims his singing is only meant for the ears of his shower." She sighed. "It's such a pity."

It really wasn't. Elphaba wasn't sure if she could handle Fiyero being in the band. Although, she thought, even if he did audition, she'd just make sure he'd never actually make it in. He did have a great voice, but she didn't fancy the idea of having to look at him and hear him talking about his relationship every week or watching him sing love songs for Lanae at every performance. Come to think of it, perhaps she should try to prevent Lanae from getting in as well. Just in case. She stored that thought away for later.

Galinda pushed her way over to the two girls. "Hi!" she gushed. "Elphie, they're amazing!"

"They are, aren't they?" Lanae smiled and Galinda looked at her.

"Oh, Lanae!" she said. "I just ran into Fiyero – he's back there, he couldn't make his way through the crowd. He's looking for you."

Lanae's face brightened and she winked at Elphaba. "Looks like I've got to go. See you later!" She waved and left.

Galinda watched her go and sighed. "If only she weren't so nice, huh?"

"If she hadn't been so nice, I'd have punched her square in the face ages ago," Elphaba muttered. "Then again, I don't really have the right to do so anymore, do I?"

"You don't." Galinda put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "But it's better this way. Besides – now you're free to date one of the band guys!" She studied all of them. "Avaric is ruled out, obviously, and so is Boq. So which one do you like better – Cohvu or Gazilon? Gazilon has _abs_ ," she noted admiringly. "I can see them even through his shirt. Cohvu is cute, though. Well, they're both cute. Have you got an eye on one of them yet? I need to know, because if you claim one, then I can start wooing the other!"

"Wooing?" Elphaba echoed. "Glin, I love you, but you're ridiculous."

Galinda giggled. "I know!"

Once the performance was over, the band members bowed and Elphaba made her way back over to the stage to congratulate them.

Boq grinned at her. "I think we'll get more performances now," he said happily. "Not to mention more auditions. They loved it, didn't they?"

"They did." Elphaba smiled. "You did great."

"And we have our manager to thank!" Cohvu picked her up and spun her around, despite her shrieking at him to put her down. He laughed and placed her back on her feet. "You did great, too, El."

"Yeah. We'd never have thought of this without you," Gazilon admitted. He moved closer to Elphaba and took her hand. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." She smirked at him. "Self-interest, you know. It's _my_ extracurricular activity."

"It's more than just that," Gazilon protested. "You're part of the band now."

"Don't tell us you just see this as an extracurricular activity," Cohvu challenged her and she relented, having to admit defeat.

"Fine," she said grudgingly. "I like being part of the band. Happy now?"

"Very." Cohvu whistled a tune as he started putting away the different parts of his drum kit. Gazilon turned back to Elphaba.

"So I was wondering," he said, bringing their joint hands up and looking at her. "Would you maybe like to... I don't know... get some coffee after class?"

Something fluttered in her stomach and she smiled. So this was what "moving on" felt like.

"I'd love that."


	6. The Perfect Man

**AN: Mixed feelings about Gazilon and Lanae? ;)**

 **Helen-of-Troy-7: Yes, she did tell him. I think I very briefly mentioned it before... chapter 3, maybe... when Elphaba was thinking about their relationship, but since I often make a big deal out of it in my stories, I thought I'd keep it a bit small this time.**

* * *

 **6\. The Perfect Man**

Gazilon had offered to pick her up at the Literature building, but she'd bristled and told him that she did not need to be escorted anywhere. Rather than arguing with her, however, he'd just backed off and suggested instead he'd meet her at the _Primrose Café_ , which she had agreed to. She was the first of the two of them to arrive and she chose a seat that allowed her to oversee the establishment without standing out too much herself. Before the waitress could even approach her to take her order, Gazilon arrived as well, blue eyes searching through the café before finding her. His face lit up and he moved over to where she was sitting, taking a seat across from her.

"Hi," he said.

She chuckled. "Hi. You're early."

"You were earlier," he countered and she laughed.

"True. But I'm always early to everything, if I can," she said. "Whether it's class or some other kind of appointment."

"That's funny. So am I." He leant back in his chair. "I'm the person who usually ends up waiting half an hour for his friends to arrive, because I am always early and they are always late."

She slowly started to relax a little. She'd been nervous about this coffee date despite herself, but Gazilon was easy to talk to and he had a way of reassuring her just by the way he was sitting and talking. "That sounds familiar."

The waitress approached them then and they both ordered coffee. As Gazilon talked to the waitress, Elphaba lost herself in thought for a moment. She hadn't really expected to ever be on a date with anyone else again, but life seemed to have a funny way of always proving her wrong.

"Do you miss him?" Gazilon asked suddenly, pulling her away from her thoughts.

Elphaba stared at him. "Who?"

"Your ex-boyfriend. Fiyero."

She frowned. "How do you even..."

Gazilon chuckled. "You just looked like you were miles away, that's all, and I kind of figured you were thinking about him."

She looked confused. "When did I tell you about our relationship?"

"Everyone knew about your relationship, Elphaba," he said almost apologetically. "Please know that I don't mean anything by this, but you're the only green girl on campus... and Fiyero is a prince. Your relationship was being closely watched by everyone. Besides," he added, "Avaric has been telling us all about it – his version of things, anyway. Don't worry, none of us believe him. Unless you really did threaten to turn Fiyero into a warthog if he refused to date you."

Her face had darkened. "If there's one person that I'm going to turn into a warthog, it's Master Tenmeadows himself," she growled. "Prepare to find yourself a new guitar player for the band, Gazilon."

He grinned at her. "I'd love to see that."

She sipped her coffee. "You just might get to. Avaric is _this_ close to pushing me over the edge."

"You shouldn't let him get to you." Gazilon touched her arm. "You're a better person than he is, El. You're smart and confident and he can't handle that, because he is neither of those things. He's really just an insecure little boy."

"I know." She sighed. "But that doesn't mean I am just going to let him get away with bullying other people to kick himself up in the school hierarchy a little."

"And that is exactly _why_ you are a better person than he is." Gazilon smiled again. Then he leant forward conspiratorially. "El? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said and he looked like a little boy on Lurlinemas morning.

"Could you?"

"Could I what?"

He shifted a little. "Could you turn Avaric into a warthog, if you wanted?"

She laughed. "Are you asking me whether or not the stories about my having magic are true? Most of them, probably." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure some of them have been blown way out of proportion and others will probably say I eat puppies."

The sheepish look on Gazilon's face told her she was right. "Oh, for Oz's sake." She sighed and slumped in her chair, irritably blowing a lock of hair from her face. "I can't believe people still buy that. I know I'm not exactly normal, but I'm still a human being. I have feelings. I'm not some kind of troll who feasts on baby animals!"

"Hey, I know." Gazilon slipped out of his seat to sit beside her instead of opposite her. He took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, El, that people say all those things about you."

She waved him away tiredly. "It's nothing new."

"But it must still hurt."

She didn't say anything. He was right and he knew that, so she didn't have to.

His breath tickled her cheek when he whispered in her ear, "Maybe you should turn them all into warthogs."

She chortled softly. "What a sight that would be."

"A pretty one." He smiled. "But not as pretty as you."

She found herself blushing, much to her annoyance; and Gazilon, feeling her tense up a little, pulled away, creating more distance between them.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Am I moving too fast? I just... I really like you, El."

She looked at him, feeling torn. She still had trouble trusting people – especially people who told her she was pretty and they liked her... _that_ way. But she liked Gazilon, too, and she had also learnt to follow her heart and trust her instincts. They'd never been wrong before. Not even about Fiyero, even though she had believed so at first. He was still a good man and she had loved him, despite everything. He hadn't purposefully hurt her any more than she had hurt him. They just hadn't worked out together.

Gazilon was different, however, and she could not help but feel that just maybe, he would work out with her. Maybe she needed someone less fiery and stubborn to counter her. Gazilon was a lot like Fiyero, but he was calmer and less easily agitated... not to mention a lot more passionate about learning than her ex-boyfriend had been, which was definitely a plus.

"No," she said. "You're not moving too fast. And I like you, too."

She was still a little hesitant, though, and Gazilon seemed to realise that. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "We'll take things slowly, Elphaba. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

She smiled and let her head drop to his shoulder briefly. "Thank you."

They finished their coffee, talking about a lot of things; and after that, Gazilon walked her home, pretending to have to go in the same direction. She suspected what he was doing, but she let it slide just this once. She didn't want to chase him away before anything had even really happened. She needed to learn to keep her temper in check or she'd eventually just drive everyone who cared about her away from her.

Galinda wasn't there when she arrived in their shared dorm room and she put down her bag and pulled out some books, sitting down at her desk and squinting at the notes she'd written during class today. She copied them in a more organised and neater way and she decided to start on the essay that was due at the end of the month, figuring it couldn't hurt to begin early.

She'd been studying for about two hours when her roommate finally showed up, her cheeks pink, her eyes shining, and seven shopping bags dangling from her arms.

"Oh, Elphie," she sighed, plopping down on her bed. "I have bought the most amazing dress _ever_. There was a sale at _Crystal Fashion_ , did you know that?"

"Of course I knew that," said Elphaba drily, making her roommate giggle.

"Alright, fine, I'll stop talking about clothes and stores." She pulled a small package from one of her bags and handed that over to Elphaba. "Here. I brought you dinner, since I figured you'd be too caught up in your studies to think of doing that yourself."

Elphaba accepted the package gratefully. "Thanks, Galinda." She had, indeed, forgotten to get herself some dinner, and only when she smelled the sandwiches Galinda had brought her did she realise how hungry she was. It was already well past eight o'clock. "Did you have dinner in town?"

"I did, with Shen and Milla." Galinda started unpacking the things she'd bought and hanging them away in her already more than full closet. "So what have you been up to today? You were gone so suddenly after the concert and I didn't have class with you this afternoon, so I haven't seen you at all," she complained. "You haven't been studying all this time, have you, Elphie?"

Elphaba smiled. "Actually, I was on a date."

She instantly regretted those words when Galinda started squealing. "Oh, Elphie, really? With whom?" Her blue eyes widened. "Wait a minute. One of the boys. Right? One of the boys from the band? Which one, Elphie?"

"Gazilon," Elphaba admitted. "He asked me to have coffee with him after class, and... well, I did."

"Yes! He's so handsome, Elphie – did you see those abs? Oh, right, I already mentioned his abs." Galinda giggled. "He really looks like a man, though, you know? Probably because he's older. So how was it?" She bounced up and down on her bed. "Was it nice? Was _he_ nice? Did you kiss?"

"It was nice." Elphaba removed her glasses and rubbed her face before fully unpacking the sandwiches. "We didn't kiss... I think he wanted to, but he could tell that I was a little uncomfortable, so he said we'd take it slow." She sighed. "I guess I'm just afraid it will go wrong again."

"Don't think that way," Galinda chided her friend. "Elphie, you have to give things a chance. I think you could be very happy in a relationship. You were with Fiyero, you know, before things went wrong. And perhaps it will be great with Gazilon. Perhaps he's your soul mate and you'll get married and have babies and live happily ever after!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but she had her mouth full, so she could not reply.

Galinda giggled and came over to lightly hug her friend. "It will all be fine, Elphie." She tapped her roommate's nose. "Just you wait and see."


	7. Gravity

**7.** _ **Gravity**_

Boq fell into step beside Elphaba just as she was making her way over to the auditorium. "Hey, El. Are you excited for the auditions?"

She glanced at him. "I'm a little worried that no-one is going to show up," she confessed, "but other than that, I'm fine."

"Will Galinda come?"

"I knew it was about that." She smirked at him. "You hardly ever strike up a conversation with me unless you want to know something about Galinda. And yes, as a matter of fact, she's coming. Not to sing, mind you. I'm glad she'll spare us that. But she wants to judge the people auditioning today alongside us – and she wants to watch, just for fun." She leant towards him. "You know," she said in a low voice, "Galinda finds herself very attracted to you, now that she knows you're playing in a band."

Boq's eyes went wide and his face turned beet red. "She – she said that?" he stammered and Elphaba nodded seriously.

"Absolutely."

Boq looked like he was about to soar off into the clouds and Elphaba grinned. She just loved messing with her roommate. Galinda was never going to be able to shake the poor Munchkin off now – maybe she'd finally give him a real chance this time around. He deserved that much.

They arrived at the auditorium, where Cohvu and Gazilon were already sitting on the edge of the stage, talking. Avaric was nowhere to be seen and Boq went to take a seat in the audience, still looking dazed because of what Elphaba had told him.

"Hey," the green girl said, flopping down beside the two boys. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just wondering how many people signed up," said Gazilon, reaching out to put his arm around her shoulders. She let him and even scooted a little closer as she pulled a piece of paper out of her bag.

"Well," she said, glancing at the paper, "actually, your concert in the courtyard turned out to be a huge success. We have nineteen applicants."

Cohvu gaped at her. "Nineteen?!"

She nodded. "Which is why we have to spread the auditions out over a couple of days," she said. "I let six people come today." She chuckled. "I was just telling Boq that I was a little worried no-one would show up, but I guess that's a bit of a silly fear, isn't it?"

"Let's look at the bright side," said Cohvu, grinning. "We'll have a lot of people to choose from."

"I want a girl," Avaric called as he entered the auditorium as well, having heard part of the boys' conversation. "We see too few girls around here. Maybe that will change once we actually get to perform more often, but still – I want a girl in the band. I need my daily dose of pretty to look at or I will go crazy." He glanced at Elphaba in disdain. "And before any of you can say it: no, Princess Pea here doesn't count."

"You have to admit that he is creative," Elphaba commented to Gazilon and Cohvu. "Most people don't get any further than "Frog" and "Artichoke"."

"I am creative," said Avaric. He hopped onto the stage and announced, "That is also why I have found the perfect name for our band."

"Bring it on," said Cohvu and Avaric paused dramatically.

" _Avaric and the Wimps_."

The others all rolled their eyes.

"Just kidding, just kidding." He smirked and sat down beside Cohvu. "I came up with a few, though. How about _The Penetrators_?"

Elphaba made a gagging noise. Boq said from his audience seat, "We're not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"Fine." Avaric huffed. "How about _Women Slayers_?"

When no-one said anything, he persisted. " _Hot Stuff_? _Avaric and his Abs_? _Favourite Hunks_? _The Muscled Studs_?"

"Avaric," Cohvu sighed and Gazilon grumbled something under his breath.

Elphaba poked him in the side. "It's almost time," she said. "Let's take our seats and prepare for the first candidate."

The others nodded and by the time the first person to audition came in, the band plus Elphaba were seated in the audience, completely ready. The student introduced himself and then started to sing.

When he was done, Elphaba thanked him for his time and he left. She turned to face the others. "What did you think?"

"Okay," said Cohvu hesitantly, "but we could find someone better."

Avaric snorted. "If he is the alternative, I'll just keep singing the lead myself," he said with a scowl and for once, Elphaba had to agree with him.

"Next!" she called and the second candidate came in.

Galinda came scurrying in just when the third candidate was singing and she quickly slipped into a seat next to Elphaba. "Sorry I'm late!" she whispered. "I was caught up in some gossip with Pfannee. What did I miss?"

"Not much." Cohvu grumbled a little, sagging against the back of his chair. "If this is the general quality of our candidates, we might as well give up now."

The fourth, however, turned out to be better, as did the fifth. The sixth was not very good and when they had seen everyone for the day, they went to sit back on the stage in a circle so as to be able to discuss the candidates.

"If you ask me, no-one we saw today is good enough to be our lead singer," said Gazilon. "I don't mean to be rude, but..."

"No, I agree with you." Elphaba placed her hand on his arm almost unconsciously. He covered it with his own hand and she blushed a little. "But we still have thirteen more people to go."

"Galinda," said Boq suddenly, turning to the blonde girl, "do you really think I'm attractive?"

Avaric rolled his eyes. "Um, hello? We were discussing our new lead singer?"

Boq ignored him and Galinda stuttered. "Um, well..."

"Because," Boq said, taking the blonde's hand, "you are the sunshine of my life, Galinda. You know I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Your hair is like spun gold, your eyes two bright blue oceans I could drown in, and –"

"Boq!" Galinda cried, pulling her hand back. "I mean, that's very sweet and all, but I don't think..."

"Just go out with me once," he pleaded. "Please, Galinda, just give me a chance."

Elphaba and the others watched in amusement as Galinda looked at the Munchkin for a long time before relenting with a sigh.

"Fine," she said. "I'll have dinner with you Friday night, but I'm not making any promises."

Boq looked utterly blissful – this was more than he'd originally hoped for – and Galinda huffed and rose to her feet. "I'm going to find something to wear for Friday," she said with much less enthusiasm as she normally would display at such a prospect and she left.

"Already?" Gazilon muttered and Elphaba smirked.

"Oh, yes. She needs to try out several different outfits, then she needs to see if a shopping trip before her date is in order, either for a new dress or some jewellery or shoes, and she also needs to decide which make-up to wear," she told the boys seriously. "That takes time, so she always begins early. Actually," she said, "I think a date or party is the only thing for which Galinda begins preparations in time."

"Oh, Galinda," Avaric cooed in an exaggerated imitation of Boq. "You are the sunshine of my life!"

"The apples to my apple pie," Cohvu chimed in.

"The pink dresses to my wardrobe!"

"You ignite the fire in my heart, Galinda!"

Boq had turned red as a tomato and Elphaba was starting to feel sorry for him. "Cut it out, guys, the poor boy can't help being so hopelessly in love."

"Besides," Boq said haughtily, "it worked, didn't it?"

Elphaba chortled. "Galinda is sensitive to guys saying those kinds of things to her."

"What about you?" asked Cohvu curiously. "You don't strike me as the type to swoon when a guy asks you "if it hurt when you fell down from heaven"."

The green girl made a face.

"You'd have to use a different line to pick up an Artichoke," Avaric said with a grin. "You could say "if you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber"."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at him. "You know? I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He scowled. "I wasn't saying it to you."

"Keep telling yourself that." She smirked and Avaric looked away, grumbling under his breath.

"So you wouldn't be impressed by such romantic sayings?" Gazilon asked teasingly. "If I told you that you make me feel like I am defying gravity, you would not be swayed? Or if I asked you if you happened to have a map, because I just got lost in your eyes?"

The boys laughed about it, but Elphaba had frozen in place, head slightly tilted to the side. Her eyes started shining and she suddenly grabbed Gazilon's arm and shook it excitedly. "That's it!"

He looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"What's what?" asked Cohvu.

She was grinning now, utterly excited. She met the boys' eyes and said, " _Gravity_."

"What about gravity?" Boq asked, but Gazilon's eyes lit up when he realised what she meant.

"That's perfect!"

"Oh!" Cohvu leapt to his feet, jumping up and down. " _Gravity_!"

"Gravity, what?" Boq asked again, still not understanding, and Cohvu nudged him with his foot.

"The name!" he said. "The name of the band! _Gravity_!"

Boq grinned. "That is awesome."

"It sounds good," even Avaric had to admit, and Gazilon grinned and hugged Elphaba tightly for a moment.

"You," he said, "are a genius."

"You inspired me." She hesitated only a heartbeat before softly pressing her lips to his in a brief kiss. "But thank you."

His grin nearly split his face in two and Elphaba blushed again, so she quickly moved on. "I will make the necessary arrangements for the name change," she said. "If all of you agree, that is."

"I do," said Gazilon and Boq nodded. The other two boys agreed as well and Elphaba smiled.

"Good. _Gravity_ it is." She rose to her feet and brushed some dust off her skirt. "Now all we need is a lead singer and then I can start booking you guys performances. The next candidates will be auditioning the day after tomorrow. Be here in the auditorium at four." She waved at them and left, happy that things were going well.


	8. Auditions

**AN: I'm glad you all liked the band name :).**

 **18lzytwner: *makes wide eyes* Angst? When have you ever known me to write angst? :O**

* * *

 **8\. Auditions**

When it was Lanae's turn to audition, two days after the first auditions had been held, Galinda was there again – because she was curious, she claimed, but Elphaba knew her friend was coming in case the green girl needed some moral support. She was grateful for that and she thought it was considerate of Galinda, but she would not need any kind of support. Not even when Fiyero shuffled in after his girlfriend, taking a seat in the audience to watch. She was the last candidate of the day and Elphaba yearned to go back to her dorm room and take a nice, hot shower.

"Welcome, Lanae," she said through the microphone. Lanae smiled and waved at her and Elphaba smiled back politely. "Go ahead. Blow us away."

"I hope to," said Lanae with a pretty giggle and a toss of her long hair. She closed her eyes, the music started playing, and then the girl started singing.

It was beautiful, just like Elphaba had expected. Everything about Lanae was beautiful.

Beside her, Galinda huffed and crossed her arms. "She doesn't deserve it."

"She hasn't done anything wrong, Glin," said Elphaba. "It's not her fault Fiyero and I broke up and it's not her fault she just happens to be smart _and_ nice _and_ pretty _and_ an amazing singer. Some of us just get luckier than others."

Galinda scoffed, but didn't say anything else. Elphaba sighed and Gazilon, who was sitting on her other side, slipped his arm around her shoulders and drew her in a little so that she could rest her head against his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," she said. "Just tired. I've had a busy day and it's not nearly done yet – after the auditions, I still need to work on that essay for next week, not to mention my History assignment, and..."

"Shh." Gazilon gently rubbed her shoulders. "Relax, El. You're the best student Shiz has ever had. You always get things done in time and you always do it perfectly, too." He dropped a kiss to her hair. "Taking it easy for once isn't going to kill you."

She sighed again, relaxing a little. "I guess."

"How about this," he said, running his hand over her hair. "When the auditions are over, I'm giving you two hours to study. After that, I'm taking you to _King's Corner_ for dinner. Just you and me, and we won't make it too late, so you'll be able to study some more afterwards if you want to. Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, leaning into him a little bit more and closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she noticed that Fiyero was looking at her from a few rows below her with a strange expression on his face. She arched an eyebrow at him and he turned back to face the stage.

On the stage, Lanae finished her song and they all applauded. "Thank you," said Elphaba. "We'll make our decision known once we've heard every candidate, which could take another while; but at least you're better than most of the people we've seen."

"And hot, too," Avaric called down.

"And taken," Fiyero shot back as he made his way to Lanae's side and wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. She smiled and kissed him lingeringly on the lips.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Gazilon asked in a low voice. "Seeing him like this with someone else?"

"Not at all," Elphaba lied. Or, well, it wasn't really lying... but it wasn't exactly the truth, either. She didn't like seeing him this way. Sometimes she still felt jealous; sometimes she just felt sad that those days were over, that she was not that girl anymore.

But she could be that girl for someone else now, which was, perhaps, why it bothered her less this time than it usually did.

She turned to Gazilon and said softly, "It used to. A little. But I've moved on." She smiled. "And I'm glad I did."

"Me, too," he said, stroking her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss that was relatively chaste, but left her entire body tingling nonetheless. She smiled widely and pecked his lips again before turning to collect her things.

"I'm going home now," she said. "I'll meet you at the restaurant at eight?"

Gazilon pretended to be irritated. "I said _two_ hours of studying."

"I'm saying three," she grinned, childishly sticking out her tongue – a gesture Gazilon mirrored.

"Fine, then," he said. "I'll see you there at eight."

"Let's go back to our room, Elphie," said Galinda, linking her arm with Elphaba's and winking at Cohvu when he happened to look in her direction. "I need you to help me make the final call on what to wear to my date with Boq tonight... and I think I need to help _you_ decide what to wear to _your_ date with Gazilon!"

Boq looked happy upon hearing that and Elphaba asked her roommate, "So if you're going on a date with Boq, then why are you flirting with Cohvu?"

"Oh, you know," said Galinda, giggling. "Just keeping my options open." She blew Cohvu a kiss, gave Boq a wink, and then dragged Elphaba out of the auditorium and over to their dorm building.

* * *

The moment Fiyero was sure the band members, Elphaba, and Galinda were out of earshot, he burst out, "Did you see that?"

Lanae swung their joint hands between them as they walked. "Did I see what, honey?"

" _That_." Fiyero grated his teeth. "She kissed him."

"Don't make that noise, dear, it sounds horrible." Lanae pulled some lip gloss from her bag and applied that to her lips with her free hand, puckering them and smacking her lips to make the stuff stick better. "Who kissed who, exactly? You have to be more specific, sweetheart, otherwise I don't know what you're talking about."

"Would you cut it down on the cute names?" Fiyero snapped. "It's annoying. There's no need to call me "sweetheart" or "darling" every other sentence, you know?"

Lanae pulled her hand back with an icy look. "Yes, well," she sneered, "I would prefer you using terms of endearment every other sentence over you never using them at all, the way you do now."

He bit his lip, realising that she was right and feeling guilty over it.

"And besides," she went on, "why would you care who Elphaba kisses? Do you know something about this Gazilon guy that I don't? Because if he is a player or something, we have to warn her."

"No, no!" Fiyero hastened to say. "He's not. At least, not that I know of. I don't really know the guy."

"Then why do you care so much about him kissing your ex-girlfriend?" She stopped walking to look him in the eye. "I really hope you're not going to give me the answer I'm afraid you're going to give me," she said, "but if you are, then please just do it now. I need you to be honest with me, Fiyero. I don't want a relationship based on lies – I'd rather have no relationship at all."

"What? Lanae, no. Listen to me." He took her hands in his. "I love you, okay? You're my darling, and my angel, and I love you. It's just... weird. That's all. She's never kissed anyone aside from me, and it's just weird to see her like that with another guy. I still care about her, you know that, and I just don't want her to get hurt."

"You're very sweet, Fiyero," said Lanae softly, studying his face. "Just promise me you'll be honest with me if anything changes."

He nodded. "I promise, honey."

She stroked his cheek with a small smirk and then she kissed him. "Good." She hugged his arm as they kept walking. "She's really never kissed anyone else before? Is that because of her skin?"

Fiyero nodded. "Not many people in her life have seen past that," he said.

Lanae smiled. "Well, Gazilon obviously does." She sighed happily. "I'm really happy for her. She's nice, and everyone knows she's had a hard time after your break-up. She deserves a good guy to love her."

Perhaps that word stung more than anything else. _Love_. She didn't love Gazilon, did she? She couldn't. Not so soon. She'd only known him for a couple of weeks.

He realised, however, how irrational and hypocritical he was being – especially since he was having these thoughts with his current girlfriend, whom he also claimed to love, hanging on his arm.

"Do you think I have a shot?" Lanae asked. "At becoming their new lead singer, I mean?"

"Of course you do, darling." He kissed her cheek and drew her into his side as they walked. "You're an amazing singer. Of course I don't know how good your competition is, but I bet you blew them all away."

"It's a good thing you're not trying out, then," she said teasingly, "or you'd blow _me_ away."

He made a face at her. "I'm not going to audition, La."

"Why not?" She pouted and batted her eyelashes, making him chuckle. "You're great, Fiyero. Imagine how good they'd sound with you as their lead singer!"

"I'm not doing it."

"Please?"

"No, dear."

She exaggerated her pout and widened her eyes. "For me?"

He hesitated, then conceded, "I'll think about it."

She giggled and kissed him. "That's good enough for now."

* * *

 **Also, I want to ask you guys a favour. Could you maybe help me promote my book a little? For example, if you've actually ordered and read it, could you leave me a review on Bol/Goodreads/Amazon (links are on my profile)? Or could you maybe post something about it on your social media pages? I'm really getting stuck on the promotion thing and I'd love to get it out there more so that more people will see it... so I figured I might as well try all means I have, and that includes you guys, haha. It would mean the world to me :).  
**

 **Thanks in advance!**


	9. The Sweet Smell of Success

**9\. The Sweet Smell of Success**

"Next," Elphaba called, trying not to sound – or look – as bored as she was feeling. Of course, not all candidates were bad; but there were very few who stood out. Lanae was one of them, so far, along with a boy in his first year and a girl in her third. The others were okay at best. This boy was supposed to be the last on their list today and she tried to give him her full attention, but the truth was that she was currently still trying to recover from Pfannee's absolutely _horrible_ performance a few minutes earlier.

Shenshen had tried out, too, and she had actually been decent; but Elphaba had declared that she would not have that little brat in the band and the others had agreed – even Galinda, who was slowly turning into an honorary band member as well, what with the amount of rehearsals she was attending. "She'd only skip rehearsals to go shopping, anyway," the blonde had huffed, "or be late for performances because her nails weren't dry yet."

"They don't just have to be good singers," Cohvu had agreed. "They'd have to fit in with us as a group, too. We have to like the person who joins us or it will never work."

When the auditions had finished and Elphaba was walking back to her dorm room, Gazilon and Cohvu came running to catch up with her.

"Hey," said Cohvu, a little out of breath. "We had an idea."

"We're not sure yet whether it's a good one," Gazilon added, "but we thought we'd ask nonetheless."

Elphaba slowed down, watching them both a little warily. "Okay," she said, stretching the word.

Cohvu grinned at her. "Can _you_ sing?"

Elphaba stopped walking abruptly. "What?!"

"We just figured," Gazilon explained, "that we need someone whom we like, and who likes us... and, well, we already like you. And I'm guessing you like us, too."

She rolled her eyes. "Avaric hates me," she pointed out.

"No, he doesn't," Cohvu corrected her. "He just pretends to. I'm pretty sure he actually respects you."

Elphaba snorted, but didn't say anything otherwise.

"Please, El?" Gazilon begged. "Would you at least think about it?"

Elphaba sighed. "Look, guys... I'm sorry," she said. "I can't sing. I mean, I'm not as terrible as Galinda," she acknowledged, "but my voice is not good enough to be your lead singer, even if I wanted to – which, really, I don't, because I hate being the centre of attention. That's why I chose to become your manager in the first place, rather than try and get into one of the university bands as an actual member. I may know how to play an instrument and not be a horrible singer, but that doesn't mean I want to be on a stage."

The boys looked surprised. "You play an instrument?" Gazilon asked curiously.

"Piano," she said. "And violin. And harp, too. My father insisted on us learning music so that he could show us off at parties and such." She didn't say that Frexspar had always hidden her away in a corner during such events. He wanted his guests to hear her, but not see her. "Really, though, I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," said Gazilon, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We just thought we'd ask."

Elphaba nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "We're just going to have to keep looking, I guess."

"How many more are there next week?" Cohvu asked.

"Three." The green girl grimaced. "I'm hoping one of them is going to blow us away... and otherwise we have a few other pretty good ones to choose from. It's not ideal, but it's all we have."

"Let's just wait and see what happens," Cohvu suggested. "It'll be fine." He patted Gazilon's shoulder. "I'm going to get some dinner. Are you guys coming?"

"Sure," Elphaba agreed and Gazilon nodded. They joined Cohvu as he made his way to the cafeteria and Galinda soon caught up with them as well, linking her arm with Cohvu's and giggling at him. She'd been on her date with Boq three days prior, but she had soon confessed to Elphaba that it had not really been a big success. He'd kissed her, but she hadn't felt anything; and at the end of the night, she'd told him she'd like to just stay friends. He had been a little heart-broken, but it was nothing he hadn't expected and so he'd gotten over it quickly – sort of, anyway. Ever since then, Galinda had started making work of Cohvu.

Elphaba and Gazilon, meanwhile, had gone on a few dates and they had plans for next weekend, too. She still wanted to take things slow, but Gazilon was very sweet and understanding about that and she felt comfortable with him. She thought this could really be something, which surprised her. Galinda had actually squealed when her roommate had told her that, proclaiming that Elphaba had finally found "true love" and prattling on about double dates, marriage, babies, and grandchildren. The green girl had tuned out fairly early in that conversation.

Once in the cafeteria, they occupied a table for four, with Galinda giggling at Cohvu as he, Gazilon, and Elphaba talked about their classes, the band, and other things that did not really interest Galinda, since they had nothing to do with fashion or make-up.

"It's so cold in here," she said loudly after a while, shivering exaggeratedly.

Cohvu quickly took off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. "Here you go."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh, Cohvu, you're so gallant," she gushed. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. Galinda giggled and fluttered her eyelashes some more, but Cohvu had already turned back to Gazilon, who was talking about something. Galinda frowned and leant back in her seat, crossing her arms. Elphaba tried to hold back laughter. Cohvu seemed completely oblivious to Galinda's ridiculous attempts to flirt with him, which made them seem all the funnier.

"Miss Elphaba?"

The young witch looked up to find a male student standing next to their table, smiling politely. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," she said, rising to her feet and following him out into the hallway.

He turned to her. "I'm sorry for interrupting your meal," he apologised. "I intended to send you a letter, but then I saw you sitting there and I figured I might as well just ask you in person. You're _Gravity_ 's manager, right?"

"Yes," Elphaba confirmed and he nodded.

"Good. You see, I work at _Porrtin's_ ," he explained. "My father is the owner, Mr... well, Mr Porrtin. He, um... he wants to know if _Gravity_ is free to perform next week on Sunday night. If you have a lead singer by then, of course. It's just that he saw your posters announcing that performance here at Shiz and he came to have a look that afternoon, and he loved the band. He wants you to try out on a Sunday and if our customers like you, he might hire you more often on Fridays and Saturdays, too."

Elphaba was almost gawking at him, but she caught herself just in time. _Porrtin's_ was a rather popular café in the Shiz town centre. For them to perform there... that would be amazing.

"Will you do it?" he asked.

"Yes," she said faintly. "Yes, of course we'll do it. We'll be there."

The boy grinned at her. "Great. I'll send you the details," he promised. "I'll see you all next week." With that, he left, leaving her to stand there dumbstruck.

When she gathered her bearings, she hurried back into the cafeteria and over to their table. "Guys!"

They all looked up, alarmed by the urgency in her voice. "What's wrong?" asked Gazilon, his blue eyes worried.

She shot him a bright grin. "Nothing's wrong." She was bouncing a little, but just this once, she didn't care that she was acting like Galinda on a sugar overload. "Guys, we just booked our first performance." She paused dramatically. "At _Porrtin's_!"

Galinda immediately started squealing and the boys shouted in enthusiasm, giving each other and Elphaba a high five. "When?" asked Cohvu excitedly.

"Next Sunday," she informed him. "They might book us more often if they like us!"

"That is amazing!" Galinda squeaked.

"And all thanks to you!" Cohvu gave the green girl a broad grin. "I knew you'd be a great manager."

"The best," agreed Gazilon softly and she looked at him.

Then she let out a laugh and threw herself into his arms, kissing him just a little more passionately than she usually would in public, but right now she didn't care. "We've got a performance at _Porrtin's_!" she stressed and Gazilon laughed.

Cohvu raised his glass. "To _Gravity_ ," he said, "and to its awesome manager." He winked at her and she grinned happily back at him.

"To _Gravity_!" they all chorused and Elphaba smiled as she sat back down with Gazilon's arm around her. Somehow, through doing things she never thought she'd do, with people she never thought she'd like and in places she never thought she'd be, she had reached a goal she had always felt was far beyond her reach: she'd found a place where she felt like she belonged.

* * *

 **By the way, LifelongLeahstar: I thought I mentioned her hair colour somewhere in the beginning, but I'm not sure now. In any case, it was light brown.**


	10. More Auditions

**AN: No decided lead singer yet in this chapter... although the decision will be made in the next and you can probably all guess after this one, heheh.**

 **Kudos to Fae'sFlower, aka Nia, for being the 100th reviewer of this story! *whoops* Virtual dessert of your choice for you!**

* * *

 **10\. More Auditions**

That Wednesday afternoon somehow found Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessarose all together at the _Primrose Café_ , sitting in their usual corner with their usual group. It was a little odd, somehow, to be together again without anyone missing or anyone extra being there.

"Where's Lanae?" Elphaba asked Fiyero curiously. "I thought you'd bring her."

He shrugged. "We agreed that it would be just the five of us, didn't we? She said she didn't mind. She needed to study, anyway." He eyed her with a small frown. "What about you? Didn't you bring your boyfriend?"

"No," she shot back. "Like you said – we agreed it would just be the five of us. And don't give me that look," she added. "For Oz's sake, Fiyero, if I didn't know any better I'd almost say you were jealous."

He flushed and looked away. Boq, meanwhile, was ogling Galinda with a wistful expression on his face, while the blonde was talking animatedly to Nessarose, who had been invited to a party the next evening and had no idea what to wear.

"This is weird," Galinda finally voiced aloud and the others nodded in agreement.

"It shouldn't be, though," said Nessa softly. "We're still all friends. Nothing's changed."

"Except for the fact that Galinda rejected Boq," Fiyero said, "and that Elphaba now has a boyfriend who just happens to be playing in the band she's managing."

"As well as the fact that Fiyero has a girlfriend who might just become the next lead singer of said band," Elphaba added and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Lanae was one of our best candidates," she said, albeit a little reluctantly. "We all agreed." She didn't really _want_ Lanae to become a member, but she knew she had to put the band's best interest above her personal feelings and she would do just that.

"I still think it's all amazing," Galinda gushed. "Especially that performance you're going to do at _Porrtin's_! I can come watch, can't I?"

"Of course." Elphaba grinned at her. "Invite everyone you know. The more people see and hear us, the better."

Boq said, "I have to admit, El, that I didn't really see it when you first came in and told us you'd be our new manager. I guess you proved me wrong, huh?"

She laughed. "I guess," she mimicked him. "But this was thanks to all of us, you know. Yes, I promoted that performance in the courtyard, but you guys actually _performed_ there. I wouldn't be a very good manager without a great band."

"With a great keyboard player," Galinda teased her roommate. "Right, Elphie?"

Elphaba poked out her tongue. "You can tease me all you want, Glin, but I don't care," she declared. "Gazilon is amazing and I love him."

Fiyero choked on his drink and began to cough violently. Boq slapped him on the back until he gasped for air and managed to compose himself a little.

"You okay?" the Munchkin asked a little worriedly, eyeing his friend.

"Fine," Fiyero muttered, not looking at him.

"Anyway," Galinda continued, oblivious to the now very unhappy look on the prince's face, "I still wish you'd tell me more than that, Elphie. It's what best friends do, after all – talk about their love lives, and stuff."

"You can giggle, beg, or curse at me for the next ten years," Elphaba said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, "but I am not going to tell you any details about my relationship with Gaz."

"Details?" Fiyero stared at her with a hurt look on his face as Galinda started chattering to Nessa and Boq again. "You've only been together for a few weeks and there are already _details_ to your relationship?"

" _You_ only need to be with a girl for a few _minutes_ before there are details to your relationship," she reminded him snippily, a scowl on her face. "And really, Yero – I'm disappointed in you. I thought you knew me better than that."

"So... no details?" he asked almost hopefully and she rolled her eyes.

"No details," she said in a low voice, glancing at Galinda. She smirked. "But it's so much fun to make her _think_ there are details."

Fiyero chuckled, more relieved than anything else, and quickly took a few gulps of his drink.

"It might not be so long, though," Elphaba continued softly, a faraway look in her eyes. She smiled. "Gaz is really sweet and I know he'd never push me or hurt me. I mean, I've never really thought about any of it before. Nessa wants to wait until marriage. Maybe I will, too – but I never thought I'd be getting married at all... and besides, I've never been one to stick to tradition, anyway. I like shaking things up." She chortled. "So who knows? In a few weeks, or months... maybe I'll feel ready. I'm keeping my options open."

Fiyero couldn't explain why he suddenly felt a little nauseous. It was probably the drink.

Galinda, meanwhile, was chattering on. "Elphie? Are you listening? I think Cohvu doesn't really realise that I am interested in him. I mean, I've been pretty obvious, haven't I? And still he just doesn't seem to grasp it."

"I know," said Elphaba with a broad grin, cradling her cup of tea. "It's very funny."

Galinda scowled at her. "It's not funny, Elphie." She sighed. "What else can I do to let him know I like him?"

"Ask him out," suggested Nessa.

Galinda stared at her. "What?"

"We're modern-day women," Elphaba reminded the blonde. "We don't have to sit around and wait for guys to ask us on a date. I think that's a very good suggestion, Nessa. At least it'll get you somewhere," she said to Galinda, who made a face at her friend.

"But it's so... unladylike," she complained.

"I think it's a great idea," said Boq. "Why do girls always expect us to do the work? You have mouths, and brains. You can come up to us and go, "Hey, I like you, do you want to go have dinner together?". It's not that strange."

Galinda mulled this over in her head. "I think I have to think about this."

"You do that." Elphaba patted her arm and rose to her feet. "In any case, I'm going to go now. The final three candidates for _Gravity_ are auditioning in an hour and we need to get things ready."

"I'll come with you," said Boq, jumping up as well. The two of them left and made their way over to the auditorium.

* * *

The three final candidates turned out not to be too great, either – good, but not great. Elphaba, Cohvu, Gazilon, Boq, and Avaric all sat in a circle on the stage, evaluating each possibility and deciding which ones should go and which ones could be the person they were looking for. They had diminished the pile of applicants to five people when someone suddenly came running into the room, slightly out of breath.

"I want to audition," he said.

Elphaba slowly raised her gaze, only to meet Fiyero's – bright blue and determined. She frowned and Avaric voiced her thoughts.

"I thought you didn't want to try out?"

"I changed my mind," he said.

Elphaba scowled at him. "No," she said. "We've seen everyone. You're too late. It wouldn't be fair to the others if we let you audition now."

Gazilon rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. "Well, it wouldn't really matter," he said thoughtfully. "I think we should give him a chance."

Elphaba glared at him. "No."

"He's good," Avaric chimed in. "I stayed the night over in his room a few times – I've heard him sing when he thought I wasn't listening. He could just be what we're looking for." He looked at Fiyero. "Go on ahead." He scrambled to his feet and bowed exaggeratedly. "The stage is yours."

"No!" Elphaba's eyes were flaming. "We agreed that we wouldn't do anything if one of us was against it, didn't we? Well, I'm against this and I say we don't let him try out!"

"Let's just listen to him," Gazilon suggested, pressing a kiss to her temple. "We don't have to let him into the band if you don't want us to, but we can at least let him sing, can't we?"

She relented, glaring at Fiyero as she passed by him. The band members took their seats in the audience again and Fiyero cleared his throat. His eyes found someone in the front row and Elphaba rolled her eyes when she saw Lanae was sitting there. Of course she was.

The music started and Fiyero took a deep breath.

" _It's a little bit funny,_ " he sang, smiling at Lanae, who was probably smiling back with that perfect mouth of hers. " _This feeling inside..._ "

"He's good," whispered Cohvu, clearly in awe. His eyes were shining when he looked at the others. "This is exactly what we're looking for!"

"It's not!" Elphaba hissed, but she was ignored.

" _And you can tell everybody that this is your song,_ " Fiyero went on, his eyes still on Lanae. Elphaba really did not want to look at this. It was exactly like she'd imagined – he'd be their new lead singer and she'd have to watch him perform love songs for Lanae at every single performance. It wasn't that she was jealous, but she also didn't want it rubbed under her nose every week. Yes, she wanted what was best for the band, but within reason. Fiyero becoming their new lead singer would most definitely _not_ be within reason.

" _I hope you don't mind,_ " Fiyero sang, closing his eyes. " _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words..._ "

And then it happened.

He looked at her – at Elphaba. She wanted to look away, but she didn't; and he didn't, either.

" _How wonderful life is_ ," he sang, his eyes still locked with hers, " _while you're in the world_."

And _that_ , she thought, fuming as the others all began to applaud, was yet another reason why she most definitely did not want Fiyero to join their band.


	11. The Lead Singer

**11\. The Lead Singer**

Avaric, Cohvu, Boq, and Gazilon – and even Galinda, although she quickly retracted her vote when she realised how Elphaba felt about it – all agreed that Fiyero Tiggular had to be their new lead singer.

Elphaba fought them, bringing up every argument she could think of, but it was of no use. They insisted, saying his voice matched the band perfectly and he'd be their best shot at getting more performances.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Gazilon asked her softly when the others had moved down to the stage to clean up their things. "Him being in the band?"

Elphaba bit her lip. She wasn't sure what the answer to that question was herself. "I just... I'm afraid it will be awkward," she said, avoiding Gazilon's gaze. "I don't really know."

He gently put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "El... if you still have feelings for him –"

She bristled, pulling away. "For Oz's sake, Gaz, I don't! I'm with you now, and I love you, okay? Whatever there once was between Fiyero and I is over now and it's never coming back!"

"It sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself," Avaric taunted from the stage, having overheard her shouting, and she gave him a glare that would turn him to dust if looks could kill. He gulped and quickly turned around.

She sighed and looked at Gazilon again. "Do you want the honest answer?"

He nodded and she said, "I suspect that he still has feelings for _me_ , and I really don't want to deal with that."

He looked thoughtful. "Do you really think so? It was a little strange that he came barging in at the last moment to audition... and he does seem to pay a lot of attention to you. But you're still friends, right? He has a girlfriend."

"I know." She bit her lip. "Does this sound arrogant? It does, doesn't it? He's not interested in me at all – I'm just seeing things that aren't there. Oz, he probably hasn't spared me another thought since I broke up with him!"

"Hey!" Gazilon grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Don't talk like that. That's not what I meant. I bet he couldn't stop thinking about you, even after you broke up." He smiled and brushed some hair away from her face. "I know I certainly can't."

"That's cheesy," she chided him, but she was smiling. He kissed her and she let him, although she pushed him away when he got too enthusiastic. "Not here, idiot."

"Let's take it to my room, then," Gazilon said teasingly, expecting her to protest, but she surprised him by tilting her head a little to the side and then nodding.

"Okay."

"Wait, are you serious?" he said, baffled, and she gave him a wicked little grin and pulled him out of his seat. He followed her across campus and over to the boys' dorm building. He let her into his room and followed behind, still a little dumbstruck.

She turned around, suddenly looking hesitant. "I'm not... I mean, I don't want you to think..."

"I know, El," he assured her. "No funny business, I promise. Not unless you want to." He approached her and cupped her face to kiss her softly. "But is this okay?"

She smiled against his lips. "Yeah. That's okay."

"Mm." Gazilon moved his lips down to her jaw. "And this?"

"Just shut up," she told him and he happily obliged.

* * *

He never called her "sweetheart".

He hadn't even realised that until now. He hadn't done it purposefully. But as Lanae was chattering away and he was nodding and saying, "Yes, dear", he suddenly did realise it: he never called his girlfriend "sweetheart". He called her many things – "dear", "darling", "honey" – and she called him even more silly nicknames and terms of endearment... but he never called her "sweetheart".

He could try to find an excuse that he just thought "honey" or "dear" suited her better, or that he just randomly called her things and "sweetheart" had simply never come up, but he knew better and it was stupid to try to fool himself. He knew perfectly well that he never called Lanae "sweetheart" because "sweetheart" was the only term of endearment Elphaba had ever let him call her beside "Fae".

Sometimes he thought he must still be in love with her. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he knew that what he felt for Lanae had never been comparable to what he had felt for Elphaba. But there was a reason it had gone wrong. They simply did not belong together. And besides – while he was listening to his current girlfriend and pining after his ex-girlfriend at the same time, said ex-girlfriend had just passed them by, dragging her boyfriend over to the boys' dorm room. Even if he still loved her, he was absolutely certain that she did not love him anymore.

Cohvu came up to the prince then, grinning widely. "Fiyero!" He clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, man. You're _Gravity_ 's new lead singer!"

"I am?" Fiyero stared at him and then started grinning as well. He'd done it. It worked. Being in the band meant spending more time with Elphaba and that was definitely something to be happy about. He wasn't sure why, because it wasn't like he was going to try to win her over again... but he just felt like he had to be close to her and this was the only way he'd known how. It was the main reason he'd decided at the last moment to try out for the spot in the first place.

Lanae was squealing. "Oh, Fiyero, congratulations!" she gushed. "I'm so proud of you!" She kissed him passionately, a kiss he returned half-heartedly before allowing her to drag him to his feet.

"You were good, too, Lanae," Cohvu said apologetically, but she waved him away.

"Fiyero is better," she said. "Right, darling?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thanks," he said. He looked at Cohvu. "What happens now?"

"Well, we'd like you to be there for rehearsal this Friday," the blond boy said. "We've got a performance next Sunday, so we only have a week and a half to rehearse... we're going to have to try hard. Could you make it? Friday, I mean? We wanted to begin around eight and rehearse all evening, to ease you into things."

"Sure!" Fiyero said. "I'll be there!"

"Great." Cohvu gave him another grin before leaving and Lanae threw her arms around the prince's neck and kissed him again.

He went with her to her dorm room that night, which he regretted the next morning. He felt like kicking himself for that, because if he was going to regret this one night, he might as well start regretting his entire life. He didn't even remember how many girls he'd been with since his and Elphaba's break-up. Hell, even during their relationship he hadn't managed to stay faithful. Of course he'd only done it because he'd been angry at her, and even more angry at himself, and he always tended to do stupid things when he was angry... but he'd done it nonetheless and he knew he had screwed up. Literally. Elphaba had been right to break it off with him over that.

Because of all this thinking, he had to hurry to get to class and once he did, just in time, the professor told them they were going to be working in duos on the next assignment. Of course, since his last name was Tiggular and hers was Thropp, he was paired with Elphaba. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be happy about that.

 _She_ clearly wasn't, he couldn't help but think when he saw the frown on her face. He gave her a wave and she waved back, but she was still frowning, clearly unhappy about the arrangement. He sighed and lowered his arm.

"Tonight," she said brusquely to him when class was over and she walked past his table. "Seven o'clock. Library. Don't be late." With that, she moved on.


	12. The Perks of Studying

**AN: I figured I'd update this one, too, then, to make up for three days of absence :3.**

* * *

 **12\. The Perks of Studying**

Fiyero decided to have dinner with his old friends for once – Avaric, Boq, and a few other boys they had sometimes spent time with – and he arrived at the library about twenty minutes late. Elphaba was already sitting at a table. She glared at him when he came in and he held up his hands.

"I know, I'm late. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," she grumbled, and he chuckled.

"Okay, I'm not." He sat down next to her. "So... what are we going to do?"

She explained to him the plan she had in mind and he agreed, watching her work for a while before starting to do some work himself. He paused quickly, however, and asked, "Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you want me in the band?"

Her head shot up. "What?"

"Don't play stupid," he said. "I know you don't want me to join you guys. Why is that?"

She sighed and removed her glasses to rub her eyes. "Because I don't want to watch you being all mushy with Lanae all the time," she confessed. "It's annoying. It makes me feel –"

"Jealous?" he suggested, but she stared daggers at him.

"Like throwing up," she hissed before returning to her work.

He sighed. "Sorry."

She kept going and he returned to his own work, chewing his lip as he considered a difficult paragraph in the book lying open in front of him. They worked in silence for a long time.

"Do you love her?" she asked suddenly.

He looked up, blinking. "Huh?"

"Lanae," she clarified. "Do you love her?"

"Not the way I loved you," he said honestly. She blushed and lowered her gaze, and he leant over to take her hand. "Do you love Gazilon?"

She hesitated. "It's too early to tell, Yero, but... yes. I think so."

He let go of her hand again almost immediately and lowered his gaze back to his notebook. "I see. Well, I'm... happy for you."

She bristled. "Don't you dare do this," she said in a dangerously low voice.

He looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Don't you dare act all sad because I have a new boyfriend now. You don't have the right. You've had a girlfriend for far longer than I've had a relationship with Gazilon, not to mention all the things you've done that did _not_ involve you being in a relationship."

"I was trying to get over you!" he defended himself, but she snorted.

"You wouldn't have had to get over me if you'd just acted like a decent human being in the first place!" she snapped. "It's your fault we're not together anymore!"

"Excuse me? _You_ broke up with _me_!"

"Because you _cheated_ on me, you uncivilised baboon!"

He didn't say anything. She was right, after all.

"That bothered me for a long time, you know," she said quietly after a while, not looking at him.

"Me cheating on you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Not even because it meant you've been with other girls – I mean, you've been with plenty of girls before we even started dating, too... but because it meant I wasn't enough for you."

He was a little baffled at the revelation. She wasn't usually this open with him – or with anyone, really – and he had never really realised how she had felt about his being unfaithful.

"In the beginning," she continued, her voice barely audible – it seemed like she was talking more to herself than to him, "when I just knew, I used to stand in front of Galinda's mirror in our dorm room and try to determine what it was about me that caused you to go to someone else instead. Was it the green? The ugliness in general? The temper, the sarcasm, the crazy magic?" She let out a dry laugh. "I eventually realised that it could very well have been every single one of those things and that it didn't really matter, anyway, because I'd always known it wouldn't last."

"It could have," he said. "I know it could have. I made a huge mistake and I'm not trying to defend myself here, Fae; but we both know that I wasn't the only one to kill our relationship. You've been sabotaging it from the beginning."

"Because I had to!" She bit her lip, trying to calm herself down. "Because I knew you'd just get sick and tired of me, anyway, and... and I guess part of me wanted to see if you'd stay with me, no matter what."

"Really?" He was starting to get angry now. "So you acting the way you did was, what? Some kind of test?"

"No!" she cried. "It's just who I am, and you know that! You knew that before we began, and if you thought you wouldn't be able to handle it, you should never have started it in the first place! You knew what you were getting yourself into and you obviously couldn't deal with it!"

"Obviously," he said crossly. "Otherwise I would never have done what I did over the summer."

"I expected us to fight." She shook her head. "I expected you to walk away. I didn't expect you to cheat on me, though. I thought you really had changed."

He exhaled slowly. "Look, I was an idiot. I get that. But you can't change me completely within such a short time, Fae. Surely you realised that? I was unhappy, and angry, and sad, and I dealt with that in a stupid and immature way that also managed to hurt you a lot. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. You don't need to keep punishing me for it, though. Every time you look at me, it's with that disappointment in your eyes that you _know_ is killing me."

She was dumbstruck at that. "What?"

"Why do you think we've spent so little time together since our break-up?" he asked. "I stayed away from you because I couldn't stand the way you looked at me."

She hadn't even realised it, but she had, indeed, looked at him in disappointment and resentment because of what he'd done. She flushed a little. That wasn't really fair of her. She'd made mistakes, too.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He nodded. "Me, too."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Fiyero bent over his notebook again, continuing his work. Elphaba watched him for a while before following his example, her mind still reeling with their previous conversation.

* * *

They worked for a long time before they decided to call it a night, gathered up their things, and left the library. Fiyero walked her back to her dorm room and for once, she didn't protest.

"It wasn't any of those things, you know," Fiyero said softly, right before she went inside.

She gave him a questioning look and he clarified, "The reasons why you thought I... did what I did over the summer. I didn't do it because you weren't enough for me. You've always been more than enough for me, Fae, and you always will be. I don't like you talking about yourself that way. You're beautiful, inside and out. Us breaking up does not change that. Neither does me cheating on you."

She remained silent and he took a deep breath. "Just... remember that," he said. "And... I'm really sorry. I swore to myself I would never make you feel that way, and then I did, without even realising I was doing it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. She wasn't sure if that was true, but she wanted it to be. She hesitated for a brief moment; then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad we talked," she said. "I hope you'll be happy with Lanae, Yero. You know I still care about you and I just... I really want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"You, too." He stroked her cheek for a moment before catching himself and lowering his hand. "I hope you'll be happy with Gazilon as well... but I also hope we can stay friends."

She smiled – a genuine smile, something he had not seen directed at him for a long time. "Of course." She pushed open the door to the dorm building and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I'll see you at band rehearsal tomorrow?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll be there."

She waved and then walked into the building and out of his sight. The sound of the door falling shut behind her somehow felt like the end of an era.


	13. Friends

**AN: Yes, I secretly loved the baboon line, too :P.**

* * *

 **13\. Friends**

Fiyero was already there when she entered the auditorium the next day and she smirked at him as she placed her bag in an empty seat. "What, His Royal Highness is on time? I never thought I'd see the day!"

He stuck out his tongue. "You're so funny, Fae. You should have become a comedian. You'd be famous, travelling around all of Oz."

"Oh, but what in the world would you do without my witty remarks and hilarious comments?" she asked in mock shock, placing a hand over her heart. "You wouldn't survive! I would never deny you the pleasure of my wit, Yero, you know that."

"Meaning I'm stuck with you," he said with a grin and she smirked again.

"Exactly."

"You know," Avaric complained, "I don't understand you guys. First, you hate each other. Then you become friends. Then you become a couple. Then you break up. You get together again, break up again, hate each other again, are friends again, and now you're... what? I can't keep up."

"Just go with it," Boq advised him. "No-one gets what their relationship is about these days, anyway."

Elphaba made a face at him. "Well, at least it's easy to remember how _your_ love life is going."

"Yeah." Fiyero chuckled. "First, you pine after Galinda and she isn't interested. Then you pine after Galinda and she isn't interested. Then you... well, pine after Galinda and she _still_ isn't interested."

"And now," Elphaba chimed in, "you're still pining after Galinda, she still isn't interested, and she probably never will be."

Boq's face was flushed and he scowled angrily at the both of them, but Elphaba and Fiyero just grinned. He held up his hand and she gave him a high-five.

"Hey," said Gazilon as he climbed onto the stage. He eyed Elphaba and Fiyero curiously and smiled at her, drawing her into his side and pressing a kiss to her lips. "I take it things are okay now between the two of you?" he murmured in her ear so that the others wouldn't overhear and she nodded.

"We talked," she said in a low voice, "and I think we cleared the air."

His smile widened. "Good. I'm happy for you." He kissed her again softly.

Cohvu clapped his hands. "Alright, Fiyero. Let's see what you've got. Avaric, get your lazy arse up here and Gaz, please stop sticking your tongue down Elphaba's throat for a moment. Thank you."

Gazilon grimaced and Elphaba flushed as they pulled apart. "He was _not_ sticking his tongue down my throat, thank you very much!" she protested, but Cohvu just grinned at her. She scowled back before making her way off the stage to take a seat in the audience. Gazilon cleared his throat awkwardly as he took his place behind his keyboard and Cohvu flashed him a grin before ticking off the next song with his drumsticks.

Galinda came shuffling in about halfway through the song, slipping into the seat beside Elphaba and heaving a longing sigh. "He's so perfect, isn't he, Elphie?"

"Which one?" Elphaba asked cautiously and Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Coco, of course."

Elphaba stared at her friend blankly for a moment before it dawned on her. "Cohvu. Oh. Yes. Right. Of course."

"Who were you thinking of, then?" Galinda demanded.

"No-one," said Elphaba, trying to avoid having to answer that question – mostly because she wasn't sure of the answer herself. "Don't you think it's a little early for you to be calling him nicknames? I thought you usually at least waited until the poor guy was your boyfriend before proclaiming him, "Coco", or "Fifi", or whatever other ridiculously perky nickname you can come up with."

Galinda sniffed. "Don't you dare criticise my choice of nicknames, Elphaba Thropp. And yes, I usually wait for the guy to become my boyfriend, but that's okay. We'll be together soon enough."

"Does he know that, too?" Elphaba teased and Galinda giggled, recognising the joke.

"Not yet, Elphie. You know how I do things by now, don't you?"

They watched and listened in silence for a while as the band played several songs. Galinda nodded appreciatively. "They're good. I never knew Fiyero had such a great voice," she said. "Did you?"

Elphaba nodded. "I heard him sing a few times before."

Realisation dawned in Galinda's eyes. "Oh. Of course. Back when you two were still together." She looked sheepish. "Gazilon's a great singer, too, though."

"He is," Elphaba agreed, smiling softly as she looked at him. "And an amazing keyboard player."

"And a fantastic boyfriend?" Galinda guessed and Elphaba laughed.

"That, too."

"I think it's wonderful that you found love again, Elphie," the blonde said solemnly. "I was really worried after you and Fiyero broke up that you'd retreat again and push everyone away, especially boys. I never thought you'd be open to another relationship ever again."

Elphaba snorted. "I'm not that hopeless, you know. Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not!" Galinda protested, then faltered. "Alright, maybe I am. A little. But I know you, so don't make light of it. Especially after the way you reacted to the break-up in the first place."

"I thought about just giving up on love altogether," Elphaba admitted. "You know how hurt I was... how bad I felt."

Galinda did indeed know that. She didn't think she'd ever seen her roommate so unsettled before. Elphaba had been quiet and withdrawn at first, but after Galinda had gently prodded her a little, she had completely fallen apart – much to Galinda's surprise and shock. She hadn't even thought Elphaba capable of showing such intense emotion, what with the green girl insisting on not looking "weak" in front of anyone; but her and Fiyero's break-up had clearly been an exception. Galinda had sat on the edge of her best friend's bed for hours on end sometimes, rubbing her back, handing her tissues, and talking soothingly to her, telling her everything was going to be okay. She'd taken to caring for Elphaba, making sure she ate and slept properly and trying to keep her distracted, until the worst had passed.

"But I realised that wouldn't make me happier, either," Elphaba continued quietly. "The way I felt with Fiyero – when everything was still well between us... I didn't even know I could feel that way, Glin. I've spent all my life hiding my feelings, pushing them away, and I mostly just felt... numb, I guess. I didn't realise that until I started feeling differently. And even though that also meant the break-up probably hurt me more than it would have if I'd still been numb, it also made me think about things. I want to experience that feeling again – what I had with Fiyero. And I think I'm starting to get it back now with Gazilon."

Galinda squealed so loudly that the boys on stage looked up, disturbed, but Elphaba waved them away. "Oz, Galinda, keep it down!"

The blonde giggled. "Sorry. But it's just... oh, Elphie, it's so _romantic_!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and leant back in her seat. "I'm going to listen to the band and pretend you're not here now."

Her roommate giggled again. "Okay. You do that. I'll go back to watching the muscles in Cohvu's arms when he plays."

* * *

 **This was a short one, sorry about that, but I'll try to update this one again tomorrow!**


	14. More Than Friends

**14\. More Than Friends**

Their assignment was steadfastly progressing and although Elphaba was demanding when it came to the quality of his work, Fiyero didn't mind so much. This entire thing reminded him a lot of back when they had still been together and she'd helped him study on a regular basis. He liked that.

Right then, they were the only two people left in the library, aside from the librarian. It was about eleven at night on a Friday, which meant most of the other students were out or at the very least just relaxing somewhere. Elphaba had insisted on meeting him tonight, though, refusing to listen to his protests; and so here they were.

 _Gravity_ 's performance at _Porrtin's_ would be in two days and the tension amongst the band members was tangible. Boq was fidgety and nervous; Cohvu was curt and Gazilon quiet; and Elphaba and Avaric had been fighting more than ever over the past week. Even Fiyero had been touchy. He'd snapped at Lanae once, which had resulted in them arguing for a long while before she'd stomped off, shouting at him that he was acting like a moody child and she would not talk to him again before he managed to behave in a normal way.

Despite all that, however, Fiyero felt confident that they were ready for the performance. It was just that a lot of people would be coming and due to the popular establishment it was in, it felt like a very important event. It could make them more popular or it could mean the end of _Gravity_ before it had even really begun, which put them all on edge.

For the moment, however, he tried to push all thoughts of the performance from his mind and focus instead on the work he was doing now. He glanced at Elphaba. She was deep in concentration and once again, he could not help but think how beautiful she looked like this.

She looked up after a while when she felt his gaze on her and she laughed nervously. "What?"

"Nothing." He continued to watch her, however. She gave him an uncertain frown and waved him back to his book. He decided to obey in order to lessen her discomfort, but in truth, he knew he could watch her for hours without getting bored. Some things had not changed.

Perhaps, he mused as he stared at his book without really seeing anything, nothing had changed at all. At least not for him.

But that was a dangerous thought and one he pushed away quickly. They studied for a while longer, but he could not concentrate anymore and he stretched, his back popping as he leant back in his chair. Elphaba cast a glance in his direction, but did not chide him for stopping his work. Even she wouldn't be able to argue with the fact that it was half past eleven at night and they had been working long enough. Besides, the library would close in half an hour, anyway.

"You should stop," he said softly after a while. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to."

"I know." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Are you going to keep doing this? Did you not learn anything from our relationship?"

She bristled. "Well, since you're still asking, apparently _you_ didn't learn anything from our relationship, either!"

"Sorry." He sighed again. "I didn't mean it like that, Fae. I just... I guess I still don't understand why you make such a big deal out of things like me wanting to walk you back. And I know it's not just me – I overheard you snapping at Gazilon the other day because he tried to pull out your chair for you. Why do those things bother you so much?"

She was quiet for a while, thoughtfully tapping her pencil against the desk.

"I don't know," she said finally. "I guess it's just that... it feels like people are mocking me, when they do such things for me. Nice things. Holding open the door for me, only to let it swing back into my face – something like that."

Of course it was because of her trust issues. He should have realised.

"I try," she said defensively. "I try to change. It's just... just an instinctive reaction, I guess."

He nodded. "That makes sense."

"No, it doesn't," she said, clearly frustrated as she started stacking her books and roughly pushing them into her satchel, "but then again, nothing about me really does make sense, does it?"

"Hey." He stopped her movements by placing his hands on hers. She looked up at him and he held her gaze. "Don't do that," he said softly. "Don't talk yourself down. No, you're not your typical university student; but that is not a bad thing, Fae. You are so much more than that."

He was a little astounded to see tears welling up in her eyes and she sniffled. "Sorry." She grumbled as she wiped the tears away. "Ugh, I hate crying. I just..." She heaved a shaky sigh. "It's just that... you always know what to say to make me feel better," she confessed. "Galinda, even Gazilon... they tell me the same things on a regular basis, but for some reason it never really hits until _you_ say it. And now I sound creepy." She pressed her palms into her eyes and breathed in and out deeply. "Never mind. I just still hate the fact that I'm not normal," she said, her voice barely audible now. She removed her hands and stared down at her lap. "I keep telling myself it's okay to not be normal, that you guys are right and I'm great the way I am, but... but it doesn't feel that way. Not always, anyway. Not even most of the time. Most of the time I just feel alone." Fresh tears pricked her eyes, but this time she didn't wipe them away. "I'm so _tired_ of being alone."

He kissed her.

She gave in more easily than he had expected, not even tensing for a moment, as if she had already anticipated what he was going to do when he hadn't even known it himself. He enveloped her in his arms, deepening the kiss as he ran his fingers slowly through her long hair. She placed her hands against his chest, feeling the warmth there and the fast-paced thumping of his heart beneath his skin.

Then she pushed him away.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, the only sound that of their ragged breathing. Then she said shrilly, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Fae..."

"You have a girlfriend." Her eyes widened. "Oh, sweet Oz, I have a _boyfriend_. I can't believe I let you do that!"

"Fae, please –"

"No, Fiyero!" she said hotly, her eyes ablaze with anger. "I would _never_ cheat on Gazilon! Ever! I'm not you!"

It felt as if she had slapped him across the face. "That was low, Elphaba."

"But true," she hissed, snatching up her bag and clutching it to her chest as if it was a shield that would protect her against Fiyero.

"Fine," he snapped. "I deserved that. But don't tell me you don't want to."

"I can't –"

"I don't care if you can't, or won't, or whatever," he said. "Do you _want_ to? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to."

She met his gaze. She wavered for a moment, but then she said, "I don't want to."

He frowned.

"You know why?" she asked. "Because it would end in disaster again, anyway." She turned around.

He grabbed her shoulder. "It doesn't have to."

"It will." She looked at his hand on her shoulder with a strange, wistful expression on her face. "We're both too explosive. Too stubborn. We're too much alike, Fiyero."

"Keep telling yourself that." He let go of her, but his eyes remained on her. "I'll be here when you change your mind. _When_ , not if."

She snorted. "Oh, now it's getting rich. You've never showed any sign of wanting me back, Fiyero. In fact, you seemed all too happy to be rid of me so you could move on to half the other females on campus!"

"Stop lashing out at me!" He crossed his arms. "You're trying to hurt me, to push me away, but it won't work, Fae. Not again. I know you better now and I know what I did wrong last time." He held her gaze. "I won't make the same mistakes again. I can try to keep my temper in check when you can't. I can try to remain reasonable when you're trying to make me go away. I can't promise I'll succeed, but I can promise you I'll try."

She remained silent and unmoving, giving him the courage to go on.

"I have always wanted you back," he said quietly. "There has not been a single moment that I did not want you back. I kept my distance because I thought it would be easier for you to let me go that way... to move on. I never once stopped to think that maybe you didn't _want_ to let me go."

"Did you not _see_ me?!" she shouted at him. "Did you not even look at me after we broke up? Because you'd only have had to cast a single glance in my direction and you'd have known how miserable I was! I know I'm good at hiding my emotions, but even Oz-forsaken _Avaric_ asked me if I was doing okay back then, that's how horrible I looked, and you did _nothing_!"

"Miss Elphaba," the librarian, who had been alarmed by the noise, said sharply. "Master Fiyero. Please leave the library. Even though there is no-one else here, I will not stand for you having your petty arguments here. We're almost closing, anyway. Shoo." She folded her arms and waited with pointedly raised eyebrows until Fiyero and Elphaba had collected their things, after which she escorted them out of the library.

She made to leave, but he caught her wrist. "Fae..."

"Don't, Fiyero," she whispered, the fire suddenly draining from her, leaving her simply looking tired. "Please don't. You have no idea how hard it was for me to try and move on after we were over. It took me a long time, but I managed. I can't do that again." Her voice was almost pleading. "I can't go through that again."

"You don't have to," he said, sounding quiet, but determined. "I won't betray you again, Elphaba. I swear it on everything I hold dear. I won't hurt you ever again if I can help it."

"But you couldn't help it last time," she said. "What's to say that won't happen again?"

He had no answer and they both knew that. He let go of her wrist, his gaze downcast. She touched his arm.

"Please, Yero," she said softly, "let's just be friends. I could use a friend," she admitted.

He smiled, even though it was half-hearted and more sad than happy, and he took her hand and kissed the back of it in a gesture that was formal and warm at the same time. "Then that is what I'll be for you."


	15. The Performance

**AN: I know, it's really frustrating; but fear not, my friends, the Fiyeraba will find a way in the end!**

 **Also, I noticed that autocorrect seems to make "Gazillion" out of "Gazilon", which is pretty funny when I'm reading your reviews, haha.**

* * *

 **15\. The Performance**

Elphaba was more nervous than she was willing to admit even to herself. She was sitting to the side of the stage with a perfect view of both the stage itself and the audience. Galinda was in the front, standing next to Nessarose in her wheelchair with Lanae on her other side. If she strained to see behind the stage, she could see the boys standing there. She could only imagine how nervous _they_ would be.

When the time came, the owner of _Porrtin's_ , Mr Porrtin himself, went up on the stage and announced the band.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "it is my honour to present to you, from Shiz University: _Gravity_!"

A polite applause followed and Mr Porrtin left the stage while Cohvu, Avaric, Boq, Fiyero, and Gazilon came on, waving at the audience. Avaric winked at some girls in the audience, who instantly started giggling. Lanae was blowing kisses at Fiyero and Galinda was fluttering her eyelashes, trying to get Cohvu's attention, but he was too distracted by everything else going on.

They started playing. Gazilon, Boq, and Cohvu all stole a glance at Elphaba during the first few bars and she raised her thumb at them in an attempt to reassure them. Fiyero looked at her, too, with something in his eyes that took her breath away; but before she could respond in any way, his attention was back on the audience. Specifically, on Lanae. He'd claimed not to love his current girlfriend the way he loved Elphaba, but she was not so sure about that. He wasn't a great actor. Could it really all be fake?

 _It doesn't matter_ , she told herself. _You've got Gazilon now._

She gazed at her boyfriend, who, probably feeling her eyes on him, looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back.

They played song after song and the audience was dancing and singing along. It seemed to be a big success and Elphaba relaxed a little, a grin slowly spreading across her face. They'd done it. The people liked them. She watched for another while, but when Galinda came to fetch her, breathless and insisting that Elphaba should come and dance, the green girl gave in and joined her friend. They danced until the band announced they would be taking a break, after which Galinda leapt up onto the stage and started gushing to Cohvu about how amazing he was.

Lanae climbed up on the stage as well, wrapping her arms around Fiyero's neck and kissing him deeply, earning them a few catcalls from the audience. Elphaba tore her gaze away and smiled at Gazilon instead.

He placed his hands on her waist. "How was it?"

"You were amazing," she told him truthfully. "All of you. Keep this up and we'll be booking more performances in no time at all."

He grinned and cupped her cheek, placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. It instantly made her think about Fiyero and she felt guilty. She'd kissed him. Well, technically he'd kissed her, but it had still been a kiss... and she had kissed him back, too. Shouldn't she tell Gazilon?

But then again, she'd made it clear to Fiyero that it was over between them now. If there was no danger of it happening again, should she tell her boyfriend or not? He'd only get mad at Fiyero and he'd be sad and hurt... she didn't want that for him. He didn't need to know. But she still felt bad about it.

"Come on, let's go and get something to drink," Gazilon said, interrupting her raging thoughts. "I'm parched."

They found Galinda and Cohvu at the bar as well, the latter nursing a drink as the former tried to get his attention.

"You were _so_ good, Coco," Galinda flirted, tossing her hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes at him. "I'm surprised you're not famous yet."

"Galinda," said Elphaba in exasperation, "leave the poor guy alone."

"No!" the blonde protested. "I'm going to make him fall for me, no matter what!" She grabbed his arm possessively.

Cohvu blinked, clearly not having been listening. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Elphaba told him, glaring at Galinda. "I won't have you distract my band members with your flirting on their first real performance!"

Galinda giggled. "Look at you, playing manager. Does Gazilon find it sexy when you act like that?" she teased, laughing when Elphaba flushed.

"Hey, Fae," Fiyero said casually as he stepped up beside the green girl and ordered drinks for himself and Lanae, who was holding his hand. She started chatting away to Galinda, but Elphaba could only stare at the prince.

"Are you following me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "What, I can't get a drink now?" He lowered his voice. "I wouldn't disrespect you like that, Elphaba. You told me you want to be friends. I respect that. Don't look into everything I say or do."

She blushed a little and looked away. "Sorry."

"Elphaba!" Lanae said brightly, smiling. "How are you? I see that you're still with Gazilon." Her smile widened. "It's good to see you happy, you know. I'm glad you two found each other."

Elphaba forced herself to smile back. "Thank you."

Lanae giggled and touched Fiyero's arm. "I was thinking that maybe we could go on a double-date sometime?" she suggested. "You, me, Fiyero, and Gazilon? It'd be so much fun! Maybe Galinda and Cohvu would want to join us, too!"

"For that to happen, he will first have to notice me," Galinda grumbled as she joined the small group, "but I will make sure that happens. A triple-date sounds _amazing_ , Lanae," she gushed, her frown disappearing as quickly as it had come. "That is the best idea ever! Isn't it, Elphie?"

Elphaba was staring at Gazilon, lost in thought, and Galinda elbowed her in the side. " _Isn't it, Elphie_?" she stressed and Elphaba rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Sure, Glin."

Lanae laughed. "We'll discuss the details later," she promised. "Right now, Fiyero darling, I think you have to get back up on that stage." She tilted her head back and gave him a sultry look. "A kiss for good luck?"

As Lanae pulled her boyfriend in for a long kiss, Elphaba mumbled an apology and slipped off, not feeling like watching the display. Galinda was too distracted by Cohvu to pay much attention and she was already hoping she could find a quiet corner to compose herself when Gazilon caught her, smiling at her.

"Hey," he said, kissing her cheek. "How are you? Excited for the next hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said. "You're the one having to get up there, after all."

"True." He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed softly. "But with such a lovely manager, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

She put a hand over her heart mockingly. "You flatter me, good sir."

He laughed and kissed her nose. "I'll see you afterwards."

"Good luck," she said, watching him as he moved back to the stage and all five boys got ready for the second act of their performance. She pushed her own troubles aside. Tonight was about the band.

* * *

The second half was just as great as the first had been and the band members mingled with the crowd afterwards, staying and talking for a long time after the performance itself had ended. By the time Gazilon left, most people were already gone – including Boq, Avaric, Nessarose, and Lanae. Fiyero was talking to some of his friends from Shiz who had seen the performance.

"Are you really sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Gazilon asked Elphaba as he hoisted his wrapped-up keyboard up in his arms.

"So that you can walk me home?" she asked, one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed, and he grinned at her sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. "Just go, Gaz. I'll be fine. Mr Porrtin still wants to talk to me about your performance – and possible other performances at _Porrtin's_ in the future – and that might take a while. Besides," she added with just a touch of sarcasm, "I won't be walking back alone, so you don't have to worry about someone kidnapping me on my way home. Galinda can be very dangerous when the perfect state of her hair is threatened, you know. Especially when she's wearing stiletto heels."

Gazilon laughed. "I bet. I'll wager you'll be stuck here for another while – not just because of that talk with the owner, but because you'll have to wait for Galinda to detach herself from Cohvu," he said with a smirk and Elphaba grinned at him. She glanced at her blonde friend. Galinda was twirling a curl around her finger flirtatiously as she chattered on to Cohvu, who was still packing up his drum kit and only seemed to be half-listening.

Gazilon gave her a kiss that was slightly clumsy because he was still holding the heavy keyboard. "I'll see you tomorrow for our date, then. I'll pick you up after your Politics class?"

"Sure," she said, giving him a wave before turning around to find Mr Porrtin.

Their talk turned out to be brief but satisfying – he told her he had very much liked _Gravity_ 's performance and would love to have them perform at _Porrtin's_ more often. Fiyero's friends had left as well in the meantime and Elphaba called to her blonde friend on the stage, "Glin, we're leaving in five minutes!"

Galinda pouted. "Do we have to?" She cast a meaningful glance in Cohvu's direction, but Elphaba was unfazed.

"Yes," she said firmly.

Galinda sighed and turned back to Cohvu. Elphaba climbed onto the stage and disappeared behind it, having left her bag in the backstage room Mr Porrtin had arranged for the band members.

Fiyero was there when she came in and he smiled. "Hey, Fae."

"Hey." She let out a long breath and wiped a lock of hair from her face. "Wow. That was... really nerve-wrecking, wasn't it?"

He chuckled. "Pretty much."

"But good." She looked at him. "Really good. All of you. Mr Porrtin wants us back more often, he said."

Fiyero's face lit up. "Really? That's great!"

"It is." She smiled and sat down on the small bench next to him. She elbowed him between the ribs. "You should have started singing in public years ago."

He made a face. "I was afraid people would laugh at me," he confessed. "I wanted to be a singer when I was a boy. I don't anymore – not really – but I can't deny that this is great, performing in front of all these people..."

"...and Lanae..." she added. "It must be wonderful to have a girlfriend who adores you and comes to all of your performances."

He gave her a searching look, but he didn't say anything and she cursed herself. Why did she start rambling about Lanae? That was the last thing she wanted to be on his mind right now.

Or was it? Hadn't she decided just two days ago that she'd rather just be friends? No – that wasn't true. She _wanted_ to be more than friends; it was just that she didn't think she could take the disappointment if it turned out to completely fall apart again in the end.

She looked into those sapphire blue eyes she knew so well and she knew that no matter what she tried to tell herself and no matter what would happen in the future, she would never stop loving him. There was nothing she could do about it, however – not without risking getting hurt again – and that was killing her.


	16. The Right Thing

**AN: In which Elphaba finally sings, something big happens, and Fiyero is cutely overprotective.**

 **Doglover645: Gazilon was originally from my fic _Always There_ , but I liked him, so I decided to bring him back :).**

 **Bunny: This one has 22 chapters, but I'm working on a sequel!**

* * *

 **16\. The Right Thing**

"Guys, what is the matter with you?" Elphaba demanded irritably as she slapped her notebook down on the seat next to her and rose to her feet. "If you're going to do our next performance with this amount of energy, everyone is going to fall asleep!"

"Sorry," Boq muttered.

"We're just not really feeling it," Cohvu admitted. "I mean, we've had our first performance and it was great, but with no next performance in sight, I guess our motivation is dwindling."

"Plus Avaric here only slept for two hours last night," Gazilon chimed in, "because he was out drinking with the guys all night long."

Elphaba grumbled under her breath. "Of course he was."

"Can't we just call it a day?" Boq complained. "I'm tired."

"No," she said sternly. "You are not going anywhere until you give me a well-performed song with some energy. I'm your manager. I'm allowed to push you to your limits. Deal with it. Fiyero!" she yelled and he started, his head shooting up from where it had been resting on his hand.

"Huh?" he asked, dazed.

She glared at him. "No sleeping during rehearsals."

"Aw, come on, Fae," he whined.

She narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess. You were out with Avaric and the boys last night as well?"

"Maybe," he muttered and she gritted her teeth and stomped down to the stage.

"El, he's in no condition to be performing anything," Boq tried. "Let's just go. We can't do much with our lead singer half asleep."

"Unless you want to stand in for him," Gazilon joked.

Elphaba stalked over to the prince, grabbed his arm, and pushed him in the direction of the audience seats. "Sit down. I'll show you how it's done."

Gazilon's eyes went wide. "Wait. Really?"

"Yes." She motioned for them to start playing, which they did. She took a deep breath, planted her feet firmly on the stage, and started to sing.

She wasn't a great singer. She knew that; it was one of the reasons why she hadn't wanted to try out for _Gravity_ 's lead singer herself. But her voice was decent and if this would serve as a lesson for the boys, well, then she was willing to do it.

She only fully realised which song she was singing when her eyes met Fiyero's during the chorus. She didn't look away, however. Instead, she suddenly found herself filled with a sort of determination.

" _I'm gonna get'cha, it's a matter of fact  
_ _I'm gonna get'cha, don't you worry about that  
_ _You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
_ _Just like I should  
_ _I'll get you good_."

As she sang, she realised it was true. Perhaps it wouldn't happen next week, or even next year; but she could not imagine ever seriously being with someone else. Not without still being in love with Fiyero. Break-up or not, every time she dared imagine what her future would look like, she saw Fiyero. He was always there.

Maybe it was time for her to just let go and take a leap of faith instead of thinking everything through.

When it was over, the boys applauded her and Gazilon approached her with a broad smile on his face. "You're a pretty good singer, you know?" he said, slipping his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her hair. "I'm proud of you."

She tore her gaze away from Fiyero and gently pushed Gazilon back with one hand on his chest, knowing this was something she had to do. The sooner, the better.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly.

He looked confused, but he nodded. "Of course." He led her out of the auditorium and to an empty classroom just down the hall.

She took a deep breath. "Gaz, I... I'm really sorry, but..."

"I know," he cut her off.

She blinked, taken aback. "What?"

He gave her a sad smile. "I guess I've kind of been waiting for this from the beginning. You and Fiyero... it's not over yet, is it? It's clear in the way you look at one another. You still have stuff to work through."

She lowered her gaze, but he lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't blame you," he said softly. "I love you, El, and I want to be with you; but I want you to be certain that you want to be with _me_ first. I won't say this doesn't hurt, but I understand."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Don't be." He gave her a small grin. "Go and get him. Talk to him. Try to win him back. Sort out your feelings. You need to take your time to figure out what you want and what you feel; and if it turns out that what you want is to be with Fiyero again, then I promise I won't stand in your way." He reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "But if it turns out you want to be with me," he said, his voice softer, "then I will be right here."

Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I don't deserve you," she mumbled into his neck. "You're the perfect boyfriend, Gaz, really. It's just..."

"I am the perfect boyfriend," he agreed, making her laugh a little. He let go and stepped back. "Perhaps I am just not perfect for you."

"I just... I don't know," she said honestly. "I don't know anything right now."

"Then go and figure it out." He took her hand. "Let's go – they're waiting for us. We still need to give you that one good and energetic song before you'll let us off the hook, remember?" he teased her.

She looked at him hopefully. "So... we're not going to do this awkward thing where we don't know what to say to another during rehearsal or something, right? And we'll still be friends?"

He laughed. "Of course, what did you think? _Gravity_ needs you. And I loved having you as a friend before; I will again now."

* * *

They didn't tell the others. Not yet. Instead, they finished the band rehearsal and then went their separate ways. It wasn't until later that night that Elphaba told Galinda, who was completely flabbergasted.

"But _why_?" she kept on asking. "Why would you break up with Gazilon? He was so sweet, and you said you loved him!"

"I did," said Elphaba. "I do." She sighed and fell back into the bed. "But I still love Fiyero, too," she admitted to the ceiling, "and it feels like I'm stringing Gazilon along. I don't want that. He deserves better. I need to work out what I'm feeling first."

Galinda kept bringing it up, but Elphaba kept on changing the subject until the blonde finally gave up. The dark-haired witch did not want to talk about it, especially since it was none of Galinda's business.

She did end up talking about it the next day, though, when she was studying with Fiyero.

"That was really cool," he said at some point when they'd decided to take a short break. He stretched his arms above his head and added, "What you did yesterday at rehearsal, I mean. You're a good singer, Fae." He grinned at her. "So who is it you're going to get? Gazilon?"

She hesitated. "No." He looked confused and she bit her lip before saying quietly, "Gazilon and I are not together anymore."

She didn't look at him, so she had no idea what expression he was wearing; but when the silence following her words started lasting too long, she risked a glance at his face. He was all but gawking at her, clearly dumbfounded.

"Not together anymore?" he echoed incredulously. "What do you mean? You were fine yesterday! I mean, you kissed and everything, and then..." He trailed off. "Wait... is that why you wanted to talk to him after your song?"

She nodded, eyes downcast. "We just... he's very sweet and I guess I do love him, in a way, but... we weren't working out. Or something like that. I don't know. It just didn't feel right."

When she looked up again, he was frowning. "Fae... you were so enthusiastic about him all this time. What changed? Did something happen?" His eyes suddenly darkened and he leant in closer, taking her hands in his. "Elphaba? Did he... do something? He didn't hurt you, did he? Or force you into something you didn't want to? Because if he did, I swear to Oz –"

"He would never do such a thing, Fiyero," she cut him off sternly, pulling her hands back. "Never. I know you don't know him all that well, but I do and I can assure you he is not like that."

"Okay." The prince didn't look convinced, but he let it go. They resumed studying and Elphaba was immersed in summarising a complicated chapter when Fiyero suddenly asked, "You'd tell me, right? If he'd done something?"

She sighed and leant back, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes. "Yero," she said tiredly, "Gazilon did not do anything. And aside from annoyed at your being overprotective – _again_ – I'm also a little insulted that you actually think I would protect someone who had hurt me in any way. I know I'm insecure and I don't think very highly of myself, but I do have _some_ self-respect. If Gaz had ever tried to lay a finger on me, he'd be sporting a broken nose and bruised balls right now, trust me."

Fiyero laughed softly. "Okay. You're right. I'm sorry," he said. "I know you better than that... it's just that it's so sudden. I don't understand why you'd break up with him when you've spent the past weeks swooning at his feet."

She scowled and he held up both hands. "Yes, I know, wrong phrasing. Elphaba Thropp does not swoon. You know what I mean."

She smirked, but nodded. "I do know what you mean, but I'd just rather... not talk about it right now. Is that alright?" She was glad he hadn't guessed the real reason for her and Gazilon's break-up yet and she wanted to keep it that way for a while. Just until she was a bit more sure of things herself.

"Of course." He smiled at her and reached out to squeeze her hand. "If you do want to talk, you know where to find me."

She smiled back. "I do."

* * *

 **Fiyeraba is slowly approaching. Reviews may or may not speed up the process...**


	17. The Wrong Thing

**AN: Silvine Fae Graycin and Mother yackel will hereby battle for Gazilon. GO!**

 **To those who did not recognise the song (yes, Pien, I'm looking at you): shame on you. You should know your Shania Twain. It's called _I'm Gonna Getcha Good_ (who could have guessed?).**

 **Nia: Not really... more like a slightly fluffy, not-so-happy, angst-filled sequel, probably :3.**

* * *

 **17\. The Wrong Thing**

When he'd told Elphaba that he was there if she wanted to talk, he hadn't expected her to actually take him up on that offer. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she hadn't expected to take him up on his offer, either.

But when she watched him and Lanae again that afternoon, joint hands swinging between them as they talked and laughed and stopped every now and then for a kiss, she could not deny that what she felt was, in fact, jealousy. It probably had been all along – she just hadn't wanted to admit it to anyone, especially not herself. She didn't want to be a jealous ex-girlfriend, but Fiyero's confession last week and their kiss had re-ignited a fire inside of her she'd thought had burnt out a long time ago. Every time she saw him now, she just found herself overwhelmed with the desire to be with him. He was like a magnet, pulling her towards him no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

And that had caused her to think about the possibility that maybe she shouldn't fight it at all. Maybe Gazilon was right and she just needed to explore her feelings – to try and win Fiyero back to see if they could work out this time, if that was what she really wanted. She'd watched him with Lanae, meanwhile remembering their kiss in the library, and she knew that she had to be honest with him. If this could ever work again, she'd have to change and trying to be open with him would be a huge step forward. She had to go and see what could happen.

That was why she found herself running through the pouring rain that night, crossing campus to the boys' dormitories and making her way over to Fiyero's door, pounding on it.

He opened his door to find her dripping wet and out of breath on his doorstep, her hair sticking to her head and the raindrops rolling off her skin and clothes forming a small puddle underneath her on the floor. "Fae?" he asked, his voice betraying both concern and confusion. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He took a step closer, intending to lead her into his room, but her next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I love you," she said breathlessly. "That's the real reason why I broke up with Gazilon. Because I love you."

He blinked owlishly at her, staring for a long while before asking dumbly, "Huh?"

He realised that was not the most intelligent response he had ever given, but he really didn't know what else to say. It felt like he was dreaming and he could wake up at any given moment. There was no way in Oz that Elphaba would ever appear at his door and tell him she loved him. Not after everything he had put her through.

She was frowning now, clearly unhappy with him. "Is that all you have to say? Because if that's the case, then it was a huge mistake to come here and I will leave right away and not talk to you again for the next ten years, until my mortification has faded a little."

He hardly registered anything she was saying – the only thing that got through to him was that she'd leave if he didn't give her a proper response and so he held his door open wider. "Do you want to come in?"

She hesitated briefly before entering his room cautiously, as if it was the first time she saw it. He remembered with a pang the countless times the two of them had been here together, in his room – talking, studying, and kissing; sometimes even dancing, when she was in a good mood and he pushed her hard enough. She'd never spent the night, though. He had wanted her to, but she was reluctant to break the rules and she'd admitted she was also a little afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself – which, if he were to be completely honest, was not entirely unthinkable, but he had still felt hurt that she'd think so low of him. He realised that there had been a lot of small irritations and hurt feelings that they had not brought out into the open. Perhaps if they had only communicated more, it wouldn't have gone so wrong.

She was here now, however, and if he really wasn't dreaming, then this could be just the opportunity he had been hoping for.

"So," he said awkwardly. "You... came to say you love me?"

She fidgeted with a strand of damp hair, shaking her head. "Never mind," she muttered. "I shouldn't have come in the first place... this is stupid. _I_ am stupid. I'm sorry."

"No, please stay!" He blocked her way to the door. "Fae, I know I'm not exactly reacting the way you probably imagined I would, but... well, to be honest, I'm a little confused here. You said you couldn't do this again and I respected that. I still do. But you'll understand that this is a bit weird for me, right?"

"Right." She sighed. "And... and I'm not asking for anything here," she said, glancing up to meet his gaze briefly before looking down again. "I know you're with Lanae and I would never want to come between you two. I just... I don't know. I guess I thought you should know." Not that she could recall why she'd thought that now. She was such an idiot.

He watched her quietly and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she rambled on. "I shouldn't have come here at all. I don't even know what I came here to do. I guess I'm just a little crazy, but then again, that's nothing new, right?"

"Elphaba," he said. "Stop talking."

She realised she'd been rambling on like an idiot and she flushed, looking away and not saying anything else. She glanced at him quickly before ducking her head and moving back towards his door, intending to leave. The moment she moved past him, however, he reached out and pulled her into his arms, crashing his lips against hers.

She responded instantly, burying her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back. Up until that one forbidden kiss in the library, she hadn't even realised how much she had missed kissing him. Now that she remembered what it felt like, she never wanted to stop again.

It took her mind a while to catch up, but once it did, she tore her lips away from his. "Fiyero," she gasped. "You have a girlfriend."

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I won't tell if you won't?" he tried, but when she tried to yank herself free from his grip, he kept her from doing so. "I'm sorry. Not funny. Fae... I'd break up with her for you in a heartbeat. I hope you know that."

"But..." She shook her head. "No. I don't want to be responsible for that. She'd be heart-broken, Fiyero, and I... what if we do give it another try and it doesn't work again? You'll have thrown away everything you had with her. I guess... I shouldn't have come today. Maybe I should just have waited until I was really certain of everything myself." _You are_ , a voice whispered in her head. _Stop trying to protect yourself from getting hurt. You won't feel the bad things with your walls up, but you won't feel the good things, either._

He nodded. "Okay." He stroked her cheek and pressed another soft kiss to her lips. "I love you. Don't ever forget that. And the moment you make up your mind, come find me, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, hugging herself as she left his room again. What had she even been thinking? She felt guilty towards Lanae – she had now kissed the girl's boyfriend _twice_ when the reason she'd been so upset with Fiyero before was exactly that: cheating. She'd never thought she would one day be that girl. Granted, Fiyero had kissed _her_ both times, but she didn't think that was a valid excuse. She felt confused and horrible for doing this to Fiyero, knowing she'd confused him now, too. She shouldn't have sought him out. She should have kept her thoughts and her stupid, stupid feelings to herself until she had been sure of what to do; until she had a plan of action.

It was too late now, however, and she had to admit that despite the guilt and anger at herself she was feeling, it had been worth it. One kiss from Fiyero was worth a lifetime of guilt.

* * *

She didn't tell anyone what had happened, not even Galinda. Instead, she pretended that nothing had changed. She studied, talked to Galinda, and went to band rehearsals. She managed to get them a one-hour performance at a charity festival in the town of Shiz in a few weeks and a performance at the OzDust Ballroomthe following month. She arranged for Fiyero and Cohvu to be interviewed for the university newspaper and worked on building _Gravity_ 's reputation. It was nice to have something to bury herself in, other than her feelings; because said feelings were too messed up at the moment for her to be able to deal with them.

She tried to avoid Fiyero as well as Gazilon and Lanae as much as she could. Despite that fact, however, she somehow found herself attached to Fiyero's lips again a few days later and she wondered what in Oz was happening to her self-control.

She was breathing hard when she pulled away. "We should stop."

"You kissed me," he reminded her and she grimaced.

"I know." She didn't feel like herself at all lately. She was torn between wanting to be with him and trying to figure out what she was really feeling. She had to think this through rationally. If she gave in to her feelings now, there was not a doubt in her mind that things would go wrong again – probably explosively – and then she could lose Fiyero forever. Not just as a boyfriend, but as a friend as well and she didn't think she could bear that.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes in a way that reminded her of herself, which made her smile a little.

"Stop saying that," he said. "It's not like I'm pushing you away or anything." He trailed his fingers down her cheek and she closed her eyes briefly, shivering a little at his touch. "I'm okay with you taking the time to sort out your feelings and still occasionally kissing me while doing so," he teased lightly and she opened her eyes to scowl at him.

"It's not right," she insisted. "You're with Lanae."

He held up his hands innocently. "Like I said, you were the one kissing me."

Her eyes narrowed and she stomped him in the stomach so hard that he doubled over, gasping in pain.

"This is not a game," she hissed at him. "Although perhaps it is to you, isn't it? It's the best of both worlds. Take a break with your girlfriend? Just find some other girls to keep your bed warm over the summer. Your ex-girlfriend wants you back? Well, why not make out with her in secret before returning to your _actual_ girlfriend!" She jabbed her finger into his chest. "I know I am wrong here as much as you are, Fiyero. Believe me, I know that and I lie awake feeling guilty about kissing someone else's boyfriend _every night_. Somehow I just can't stay away from you and it's driving me crazy. But you... do you even feel guilty for anything? Have you ever felt bad for cheating on me last summer? Do you feel bad for cheating on Lanae with me now?"

He was still making groaning noises of pain and she yanked her hand back, taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to do this anymore. You're a self-centred jerk and I should have seen that a long time ago. I'm going to tell Lanae what we did and just hope she won't murder me and then I am never coming near you ever again."

"No," he wheezed. "Let me."

"Let you what?" she snapped.

He gazed up at her. "Let me tell her."

That took her by surprise. "What?"

"I'll tell Lanae," he said, sounding breathless. He slowly straightened himself, grimacing in pain as he did so, and he looked at her. "She's my girlfriend. I should be the one to tell her. And you're right – I have been insensitive about all of this. I've been treating it all like a giant joke because that's basically how I deal with everything in my life... because it's easier." He stepped forward and took her hands in his. "But you're not a joke to me, Elphaba, I swear. I love you. I mean that. And I'm going to prove it to you. I'm sorry I can be such an idiot at times, but I promise that I do take you – and us – seriously."

She looked at him for a long time and he dropped her hands, stepping back.

"I couldn't sleep for weeks," he confessed quietly. "What I did with those girls... I know that me feeling lonely, upset, and frustrated isn't an excuse for me to do what I did, but it was the reason. Those girls didn't mean anything to me. I did feel bad about it, but I didn't even fully realise what it did to you until we fought about it... and then the other day when you told me how it made you feel – that you felt like you weren't enough for me – I just... I felt horrible. I really did. I did feel guilty, Fae, and I've spent many nights unable to sleep because of it. I just want you to know that."

He left and she sagged against the wall, cursing herself for being so explosive and judgmental – cursing herself for being everything she was.

* * *

 **Getting there, guys. Getting there.**


	18. The Right Thing (But the Wrong Way)

**AN: Yep, Fiyero is stupid. This chapter will demonstrate more stupidity that results in a Fiyeraba setback (but you know me - it won't last long. Promise).**

 **Nia: Fine, you'll get fluff! ...I think. I've only written two chapters so far, so I can't really tell what my plot bunnies are up to yet.**

 **Mother yackel: Yes, of course it's to the death, and of course you can bring your own weapons! *grabs popcorn and leans back in chair* This is bound to be interesting.**

* * *

 **18\. The Right Thing (But the Wrong Way)**

He had to tell her. He knew he had to. As he was sitting opposite his girlfriend, who was chattering away about something, he knew he had to tell her. He owed Elphaba that much.

He kept on thinking that, like a mantra – _I have to tell her, I have to tell her_ – all throughout dinner and their walk back to her dorm room. He thought, _I have to tell her_ , as he followed her inside and she pulled him in for a kiss. _Tell her, tell her, tell her,_ a voice chanted in his head as their kisses turned more heated and they found themselves stripped of their clothing and falling into Lanae's bed. Afterwards, when Lanae snuggled into the covers and drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but think that in a way, he had just cheated on Elphaba all over again. Could he never do anything right?

He lay awake for many more hours before finally falling asleep as well and once he did, he dreamt of Elphaba. He dreamt that she was grabbed by a small group of men in uniforms and dragged off into a cornfield, with him screaming her name and a single gunshot resounding in the air. He shot up straight after that dream, wide awake, covered in sweat and with his heart pounding in his throat. He couldn't sleep again after that and so he finally got out of bed, pulled on his trousers, and curled up in the window sill with his arms wrapped around his knees, leaning his forehead against the cool glass.

He had to decide once and for all what he wanted; what was more important to him. He could have Lanae, parties, easy access to sex, and basically just easiness in general – his dancing-through-life philosophy all over again, minus the casual sex with strangers... or he could have Elphaba, study books, lots of sarcasm, and a whole lot of difficulties. He could choose between feeling like a gentleman, doing things for his girlfriend; and feeling like an idiot, _trying_ to do things for his girlfriend only to be told off rather harshly each time. He could choose between dancing and drinking and kissing his girlfriend at the _OzDust Ballroom_ or being forced to study for hours on end in a dusty library.

When he put it like that, the choice sounded easy – and it was, but not for the reasons he once would have given. Less than a year and a half ago, he would have chosen the sex and the parties without a shadow of a doubt. Now, he realised that it was the other way around. These days, he actually enjoyed studying with Elphaba more than he did partying – or even sleeping – with Lanae, because it meant being with Elphaba.

 _So why did you just have sex with Lanae?_

Because he was a stupid idiot with no self-control, that's why. It had been the same last summer. Every time he was emotional or confused for some reason, he seemed to lose the little self-control he usually had; and so when Lanae kissed him, he'd kissed her back, just like he had kissed back those other girls who had made a move on him during his break with Elphaba. Self-control was something he really needed to work on.

But he would. For her, he would. He'd meant what he had told her.

He kept on thinking about everything until dawn arrived and the moment Lanae stirred and opened her eyes, he said quietly, "We need to talk."

She froze mid-stretch. "That doesn't sound good."

He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Yeah."

She sat up completely now, clutching the sheet to her chest as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Fiyero?"

"I..." He bit his lip. _Do it for Elphaba._ "I'm sorry, Lanae, I just..."

She narrowed her eyes. "This is about Elphaba, isn't it? I knew it. I _knew_ it! What's going on?"

She probably knew very well what was going on, he couldn't help but think; but she wasn't letting him off the hook so easily. He didn't blame her. The least he could do is explain everything to her. "I guess I'm just... I'm still in love with her," he confessed.

"And?" She was seething, he could tell, but she waited for him to continue.

He cringed. "I didn't realise it before," he tried to defend himself. "I mean, I guess I must have, on some level, but I tried not to because... well, because I loved _you_ and I wanted us to work out. But then I kissed her and it felt just like it did before, and –"

"You _kissed_ her?!" Lanae demanded, her voice rising in pitch, and Fiyero cursed himself. He had never been very good at being tactful.

"Yes," he admitted quietly. "Three times. Well, technically the third time she kissed me. But please don't blame her," he rattled on. "She felt really, really bad about it all. She tried to break it off and she said she'd tell you, because you deserved to know and she felt horrible, but I convinced her I should be the one to tell you, so... now I am."

"Great," she sneered. "Great that your ex-girlfriend, whom you are still in love with and who, I am assuming, is also still in love with you, encouraged you to tell me all this. Would you have told me if she hadn't done that? No, don't answer that, I don't even want to know." She rose to her feet and wrapped the blanket around herself, her eyes burning. "Thanks for telling me, Fiyero. Especially after sleeping with me. I feel _so_ loved right now."

"I thought you said you'd want to know if anything changed about my feelings for Elphaba!" he protested defensively, realising a little too late that that was the wrong thing to say.

"I did!" she shouted at him. "But _not_ after you'd already kissed her – three times – and _not_ after just sleeping with me! You wanted to tell me last night, didn't you? But you didn't. No, you thought, "Let's get some more before I end it all". Have you got any idea how used I feel right now? You are a jerk, Fiyero Tiggular. Get out of my room." She pointed a shaking finger at the door. "I hope you and Elphaba will be very happy together."

He tried to calm her down. "La–"

"Just _go_!" she screeched, snatching a book from her nightstand and hurling it at him. He hurried out of the room and she slammed it shut behind him, locking it.

He looked down and realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Lanae? My clothes are still inside..."

"No, they're not," she snapped from the other side of the door. "I just threw them out of my window. Good luck finding them. Good-bye, Fiyero."

He grimaced, slowly walking away. That was not really how he had expected this to go.

* * *

When Galinda opened the door and found Fiyero on the other side, shirtless and shivering. her eyebrows nearly rose into her hairline. "Elphie? Are you expecting a half-naked Fiyero?"

"Am I expecting _what_?!" Elphaba asked as she moved towards the door as well, but she faltered when she saw the prince. Her eyebrows, too, rose. "What in Oz are you doing?"

He gave her a sheepish, blue-lipped grin. "Hi, Fae. Well, um... I told Lanae about what happened between us, and... she didn't take it well."

Galinda giggled. "I'll say. She locked you out?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you go to your own room?"

"Well..." He scrunched up his nose. "My room key was in the pocket of my jacket, and Lanae kind of threw my clothes out of her window, and her room looks out over Suicide Canal, so... yeah."

Galinda was stifling laughter, but Elphaba's eyes had narrowed. "What were you doing half-naked in Lanae's room, Fiyero?"

He gulped. "I –"

"You slept with her," she concluded. "You promised me you took me – _us_ – seriously and then you went off and slept with your girlfriend before breaking things off with her and coming back to me. Is that supposed to make me believe you are serious about me? Really?"

He winced. "Fae..."

She stepped aside to let him in. "I'm not going to let you freeze to death," she said when she saw his surprised look. "I'm not heartless. You can stay here and warm up – I'll go to the secretary building and see if I can get you a new key." She made to brush past him, but he caught her wrist.

"Fae?"

"Don't, Fiyero," she said, her voice weary. "I'm done with your games. You claim I have changed you, but I think that deep down, you haven't changed as much as you've been trying to make yourself – and me – believe. It was stupid of me to think I could change you that much in the first place."

"But I have changed!" he insisted. "I know it doesn't always seem that way, and I know I have a lot of flaws, but –"

"You think this is about you having flaws?!" She shook her head, letting out an incredulous laugh. "Fiyero, you know I would never judge someone by their flaws. Not when I am probably the most flawed person in all of Oz – who am I to judge others? I'm saying that it's just not working. Somehow you and I just don't go together. We need to accept that, rather than keep on trying to find ways around it." She sighed and shook her head. "It's over, Yero," she said softly. "For real this time." With that, she pulled herself free and left.


	19. No Superman

**AN: That battle is still going strong, I see. I wonder who will win Gazilon in the end. LET THE BATTLE RAGE OOOOON!**

 **Glad you liked Galinda's half-naked Fiyero line. I did, too :).**

 **Emerald Minded Fictionist: Aww, I'm sorry... but you get virtual chocolate cake for being the 200th reviewer of this story and this chapter will make you feel better, I think - does that make up for it?**

* * *

 **19\. No Superman**

She didn't notice right away what he was doing when at the next band rehearsal, he asked if they could go over a few specific songs once more before their performance at the charity festival the next week.

They had hardly spoken again. When she'd returned with a spare dorm key for him, he'd tried to talk to her; but she'd just given him her coat to borrow and told him to bring it back later. He had and he had tried to talk to her again and again, every single time he saw her, but to no avail. He knew that what he had done was wrong. It wasn't exactly the message he'd wanted to give her – or Lanae – and he hadn't even done it on purpose; it wasn't like he'd decided to first "make the most" out of his little time left with Lanae, as Lanae herself seemed to think he had, before breaking things off with her. He'd just... he hadn't known how to tell her, and then she'd started kissing him and he'd gotten... carried away.

He has been an asshole. He knew that. They both had a right to be mad at him. But although he would like for Lanae to forgive him so that they would become friends again, he _needed_ for Elphaba to give him another chance. He was desperate.

And so here he was.

When he started singing, " _You told me that you need me, then I went and cut you down, but wait; I told you that I'm sorry, didn't think you'd turn around and say that it's too late to apologise_ ", she frowned. "He's getting the lyrics wrong."

"Um, not really," Galinda, who was standing next to the green girl, said. She was giggling like an idiot. "Oh, Elphie, you can be so naive sometimes."

"What?" Elphaba asked in surprise, but the blonde just shushed her.

"Galinda, what do you know that I don't?" Elphaba asked, her eyes narrowed, but the blonde simply giggled at her once more.

"Nothing."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

It started dawning on her when she realised that Fiyero kept stealing glances in her direction and then started a song of which the chorus went, " _This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending; no hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending_." And then he sang a song about not giving up on "us". And then he sang " _Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word_ ". After that, he sang a song about "you" being "everything".

She was scowling by then, her arms crossed in front of her chest; and when he finally finished and risked a hopeful look in her direction, she bluntly told him, "No."

His face fell and she almost changed her mind. Almost. Instead, though, she turned away and hardly even listened to the rest of the rehearsal anymore.

* * *

The day before _Gravity_ 's performance at the charity festival found Elphaba sitting on a bench in the courtyard, her History book lying open before her, despite the fact that she couldn't keep her attention on the book. She was almost glad for the distraction when someone sat down beside her.

She looked up, only to find Gazilon looking back at her.

"Why won't you give it a try with him?" he asked.

She raised one eyebrow. "Are you seriously encouraging me to give Fiyero a chance now?" she asked pointedly. "I thought you wanted me back."

"I did." He hesitated for a moment, then admitted, "I do. But it's like I said last time – I don't think you could ever fully let go of Fiyero until you give your relationship another try. So why don't you?"

She shrugged. "Because. He's annoying, stupid, and reckless and he doesn't have an ounce of self-control. He thinks all the world is a playground and life is nothing more than a game. It's just... it's not how the world works, Gaz, and he doesn't seem to see that. He does what he wants to do and when that offends someone, he thinks all is right again the moment he apologises. It just doesn't _work_ that way."

"It doesn't," Gazilon agreed, "but for some reason I don't think his attitude towards the world is the problem."

"Maybe not," she conceded. "I mean... he really has changed, I know that, and I could accept his attitude before – no matter how obnoxious it was sometimes and how much it made me want to punch him in the face." She chuckled softly. "Maybe the problem is just that I still can't forgive him for what he did over the summer, nor for what he did the night before he broke up with Lanae."

"It could be that." Gazilon looked thoughtful. "And he is a jerk for doing that, don't get me wrong. He most definitely needs a good slap across the face and he seriously needs to work on his understanding of the concept of monogamy. But I also don't really think the problem is that you can't forgive him for what he did, although that probably does play a role. I think that the _real_ problem is that you can't forgive yourself."

She stared at him.

"You told me you feel like you didn't give your relationship a real chance the first time," he said logically. "And I know you by now, El. I don't think you're afraid Fiyero is going to do something to mess it up a second time around. I think you're afraid _you_ are going to do something to mess it up." He touched her arm. "But you won't. You just need to let go of that crazy idea you seem to have that there is something wrong with you."

"But there _is_ something wrong with me!" she snapped as she jumped to her feet, her eyes suddenly filling with tears – much to her dismay. She angrily wiped at them with her sleeve. "For Oz's sake, Gaz, don't you have eyes? I'm green! And in case you didn't know yet, I'm just as ugly on the inside as I am on the outside, because why else would I have treated Fiyero the way I did? I'm a horrible person!"

He shrugged. "I don't think you're all that bad," he said lightly.

Somehow, his casual attitude calmed her down a little and she bit her lip. "It's just that me being me wasn't enough," she said. "I'm just... I'm never enough. For anyone."

"You are." Gazilon rose as well and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're enough of a friend for me," he said, "as well as for Galinda, Boq, and Cohvu. You're enough of a sister for Nessa. And you're enough of _everything_ for Fiyero. You just need to see that and then maybe you'll be able to see yourself as enough for _you_ , too."

She sniffled. "When did you get so wise?"

He treated her to a slightly mischievous grin. "I major in Philosophy, remember?"

That made her laugh despite herself and he hugged her. "It'll be okay, El, I promise. Just you wait and see."

She hoped he was right.

* * *

She threw herself into preparing for the performance after that in order to keep her mind off things; and when she found herself standing in the centre of a town nearby Shiz, where the festival was, she was glad she had. The bands that had played before _Gravity_ all seemed very professional and she knew the boys would really have to shine in order to leave an impression. She bustled around the square, talking to people left and right, handing out business cards, and gauging the other activities going on and the music groups playing; and she didn't return to the stage until a few minutes before the performance was due to start.

Galinda was there, as was Nessarose. Lanae hadn't shown up, which did not surprise Elphaba – she could imagine the girl feeling very hurt. She would be, too, if it had been her.

Only about half a year ago, it _had_ been her.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the boys taking their positions on the stage until Gazilon welcomed everyone through his microphone. Fiyero added a few words of his own and then they started playing the first song.

She busied herself by watching the crowd – were they enjoying the performance? Did they look happy? Were they stopping to watch _Gravity_ or were they walking past to go and see other bands instead? – and she didn't pay the boys much attention for a while. Galinda and Nessarose seemed to be having fun, at least. They had been joined by Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla, and some other girls from Shiz and they were all laughing, some of them dancing, and every now and then they sang along. Elphaba had to smile at the sight of her sister being so happy.

Everyone applauded when the next song ended and Fiyero thanked them. Then he said something that made Elphaba's head whip in his direction.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the most important person in my life," he said, his eyes finding her in the crowd, "and _Gravity_ 's manager, without whom we wouldn't even be standing here today. Fae, this one is for you."

She narrowed her eyes at him – was he trying to do this in public now, rather than just during rehearsal? Was he never going to give up?

Or maybe the real question, she thought, was: did she _want_ him to give up?

She wanted to say yes, but that would be a lie. She didn't want him to give up. The mere thought of him going back to Lanae or getting together with some other girl made her throat feel like it was being squeezed shut. Maybe Gazilon was right. He'd been right before, after all.

" _Baby let me hold you, hold you close to me  
_ ' _Cause I am no superman  
_ _But I do the best I can  
_ _I am no superman, oh no, oh no._ "

And then he climbed down the steps on the side of the stage and made his way over to her. She could hear Galinda cheering, but all she could think was that despite all he had done to her before, she had never felt so much like killing him as she did now.

He gave her a grin and she scowled at him. He shrugged as if apologetic, but judging by the mischievous look in his eyes, he was anything but. He took her hand and led her over to the stage, climbing the steps again as he kept on singing, and she followed him. Because she always did, somehow.

" _Baby, love me now,_ " he sang, solely focused on her, and it was like the crowd and the noise all moved to the background and it was just them. " _Taste how the night can be... I want to see your smile when you wake up with me._ " He smiled at her and twirled her around. " _'Cause I am no superman..._ "

She went with it for now to appease him, she told herself; but she was definitely going to murder him afterwards. And no, she did not like being in his arms. And yes, she absolutely hated the fact that he was singing to her in public.

She thought of what Gazilon had said to her. _"You're enough of_ everything _for Fiyero. You just need to see that and then maybe you'll be able to see yourself as enough for you, too."_ Wasn't that what Fiyero had always been trying to do? Make her feel like she was enough? Like she mattered? Wasn't that the reason why he had always insisted on treating her like a princess? Of course, he had screwed up - big time - but at least he had tried. That was more than could be said of her. He had wanted to make it work and what had she done? Yelled at him. Pushed him away. Treated him like garbage. And yes, she knew that Gazilon was right: she hated herself for that.

" _I think that the real problem is that you can't forgive yourself. You just need to let go of that crazy idea you seem to have that there is something wrong with you."_

She bit her lip, only vaguely aware of the fact that the song was over and the crowd had started applauding. Fiyero yelled into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, our amazing manager, Miss Elphaba Thropp!", and she should have slapped him for that, but she was too dazed. Instead she let Fiyero drag her into a bow and he smiled at her as he walked her back to the side of the stage.

"I love you," she said.

His smile turned sad. "I know. But it's not enough, is it?"

She bit her lip again, grimacing when she tasted blood. Fiyero cupped her chin and pulled her lip out from between her teeth. "Don't do that." He'd always done that when they had still been together, too. He claimed it was because he hated watching her hurting herself, even if it was only something small like a cut in her lip.

"Yero?"

"Yeah?"

She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "What if it is enough?"

She could tell that he was surprised, but also cautious, not sure what she meant. "Then I would be the happiest man alive," he said, pretending to be joking, but she knew him to be serious and she made a decision.

"Can we talk when we get back?"

He watched her, clearly puzzled, but he nodded. "Of course."

She took a deep breath as she watched him climb back onto the stage and Cohvu started playing the next song. It was about time she did this.

* * *

 **I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy now... or happi _er_ , at least.**

 **The song is called (again, who would have guessed?) _I Am No Superman_ by Jeronimo ft Stay-C.**


	20. Better Late Than Never

**AN: Here's what you have all been waiting for! (With as a bonus Galinda finally asking Cohvu out!)**

* * *

 **20\. Better Late Than Never**

It took them a long while to get away, especially since some people wanted autographs and there was a problem with a cable that had gone missing. Elphaba talked to her sister for a while and when Nessa went home, she joined Galinda and Cohvu, hoping there might be some intelligent talk there. It turned out, however, that Galinda was just asking Cohvu to go out with her and she inconspicuously wandered around them and towards Gazilon, starting to help him put away his keyboard. She usually wasn't one for eavesdropping, but she was very curious to hear what Cohvu had to say.

"So..." Galinda said, twirling a blonde curl around her finger as she looked up at Cohvu through her eyelashes. "What do you say?"

"To dinner tomorrow night?" he asked as he piled some trunks on top of one another and started storing the different pieces of his drum kit away. "Sure. My treat. I'm always in for a good dinner."

"And you'll walk me home afterwards?" Galinda fluttered her eyelashes.

He laughed. "Of course, Glin. Trust me – I'm a gentleman."

"Oh, I know," she said flirtatiously. "So that's a date, then."

"Sure."

Galinda giggled. "And I will get a proper first date good-night kiss at my door, right?"

There was silence and Elphaba glanced over her shoulder, only to find Cohvu straightening slowly with a peculiar look on his face. "Wait. You mean... an _actual_ date?"

Galinda giggled again, nervously this time. "Of course, silly. What did you expect? I mean a date. A date with dinner and a kiss that will probably lead to more dates and more kisses and eventually maybe to a relationship. That kind of date."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head. "Um, Galinda..."

Her face fell. "What? You're not interested, are you? Oh my Oz, I'm making such a fool out of myself," she wailed and Elphaba already started mentally preparing herself for a night full of tissues, dramatic crying, and mandatory best friend pep talks.

"Do you have a girlfriend already? Is that it?" Galinda asked desperately and Cohvu grimaced.

"Um... not quite. Glin, I... I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

He glanced in Gazilon and Elphaba's direction, as if asking for help, but they just looked back at him blankly and he sighed. "I'm not attracted to girls, Galinda."

The blonde's face was so comical that Elphaba could not help burst into laughter and Gazilon joined her, both of them nearly rolling over. Galinda could only gape at the boy across from her and Cohvu grinned sheepishly.

"I'm gay. I'm sorry, Glin, but I really thought everyone knew. I mean, isn't it obvious?"

"No," said Galinda in a high voice. "Not really, no."

"I have to agree," Elphaba chimed in. "I didn't know, either."

"You didn't?" Cohvu laughed. "Oh, wow. And here I thought that all this time you were all aware. I, um... I guess I should have told you before. I just didn't really see a reason to, especially since I thought you could tell just by looking at me."

Elphaba grinned. "Well, it's good to know. And it explains a lot about your behaviour towards Galinda here."

The blonde had flushed a bright pink colour and seemed unable to say anything. Cohvu apologised to her again and Elphaba turned away, still grinning. "Did you know?" she asked Gazilon.

He nodded, chuckling. "Is it bad that, ever since I first realised Galinda was interested in him, I have purposefully not told her and instead waited for the moment she found out by herself?"

Elphaba thought about that, then shook her head. "Nah. I probably would have done the same thing." She laughed and turned around, but her grin faded when she saw Fiyero approaching her, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded, not really looking forward to this conversation – she _hated_ admitting that she was wrong – but she knew it had to happen. "I'm ready. Let's walk back."

"We'll see you guys at Shiz," said Gazilon. She met his gaze and he winked at her. She smiled and mouthed, "Thank you", before following Fiyero off the stage and down the street.

She didn't say anything, not really knowing where to start. He was the one to open his mouth after a while, when they had left the festival terrain behind. "So..."

"I'm sorry," she said.

He seemed surprised by that. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did." She kicked at a pebble as they walked and looked out over the road. "You were right. I _have_ been sabotaging our relationship from the beginning and I've been doing the same thing all over again ever since you kissed me in the library a few weeks ago. I'm just... always afraid to get hurt, I guess."

"I understand," he said softly. "I know what you've been through, Fae. You've been hurt enough in your life already and you didn't want to get hurt again." He was quiet for a while. Then he said, "I'm sorry, too. For everything I've done to you. I hope you know that."

"I do." She moved closer to him and he stopped walking to wrap his arms around her, hugging her tightly for a long moment as she clung to him.

"Come on," he said after a while. "It's cold out here. Do you want to come to my dorm room? I could make you some hot chocolate." Realising what he'd said, he corrected himself. "Or we could go and get some hot chocolate at the café instead..."

She shook her head. "Your dorm room is fine."

If he was surprised by that, he didn't let it show. They walked back in silence and once inside, he put his bag away and set to making hot chocolate in the small kitchen as Elphaba walked around his room, touching the objects she had come to know so well. He still had that old teddy bear sitting on a shelf, next to his study books. She touched the soft duvet of Vinkun wool that covered his bed and that she had always loved so much. She looked around and she wondered if he had been cocooned in that duvet in front of the fireplace with Lanae, just like he had done with her a long time ago. She wondered if he had explained the meaning of the tribal tattoos on his chest to Lanae, too, and if she loved them as much as Elphaba always had. She wondered if Lanae knew the story behind the teddy bear and the one behind his favourite book, which was sitting on his nightstand. She wondered if Lanae knew how it felt to fall asleep against Fiyero's shoulder and have him carry her halfway back across campus – although she was pretty sure that Lanae, upon waking up, would just smile and let him carry her the rest of the way, rather than squirming and swatting at Fiyero until he put her down. She grimaced at the memory. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember a single time when she had been grateful for the things he had done for her and she felt guilty and ashamed.

But wasn't that why she was here now? To try and make up for that?

He returned with two mugs of hot chocolate and placed them on the desk. "Careful. It's still hot."

She was biting her lip again and he moved to stand beside her, gently freeing her lower lip from between her teeth. "Would you stop molesting your lips?" he asked in exasperation and she poked out her tongue childishly. He chuckled softly and ran his thumb over her lip again, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He leant in closer and she didn't protest. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his lips brushing against hers and she brought her arms up to slip them around his neck, bringing him closer. They kissed for a long time – soft and gentle kisses, but they were filled with a passion that she knew she would only ever feel with him.

"I can't make any promises," she whispered when she pulled away a little and Fiyero rested his forehead against hers. "I know I'm not always an easy person to be around."

He chuckled softly and she could feel the sound rumbling in his chest. "Neither am I, so I think we're even."

"It'll probably go wrong again," she said. "I mean, I'll try... I'll try to do things differently this time around. I'll try to be more open with you and to let you in, but it's not easy for me and I'm going to make mistakes –"

"I don't want a perfect girlfriend, Elphaba." He ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek. "Or, well, I do, but not in the way you think. I want _you_. Exactly the way you are, because that is what perfect is to me."

"That is the corniest thing I have ever heard."

He grinned. "I love you."

She kissed him softly. "I love you, too."

He kissed her back, but then he pulled away again. "So you're agreeing to give us another shot?" he asked hopefully. "For real?"

She nodded shyly, lowering her gaze. "I should probably have done that a long time ago."

"Well," he tipped her chin up to meet her gaze again, "better late than never."

She giggled, a sound that was smothered by his lips on hers. Their kisses were fiercer this time and she buried her fingers in his hair, sighing happily against his lips as he deepened the kiss. She had missed him so much that it almost hurt to think about it. Why in Oz had she given it up in the first place?

She had no regrets, though. There was no room in her head for regrets right now. There was only him and she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as he guided her backwards, to the bed. She didn't protest as he lay her down and climbed over her, kissing her almost desperately, his hands moving to her back to press her against him. She buried her face in his neck and they stayed still for a while, both of them panting and breathless.

"Galinda is going to have a fit when she hears about this," she whispered and he let out another throaty chuckle.

"Poor girl."

"Especially since she already had quite the shock when she found out that Cohvu actually fancies men."

Fiyero blinked, startled. "What?"

Elphaba grinned. "It was hilarious."

"I can imagine." He grinned and rolled off her, laying on his back beside her as he tried to catch his breath. "So now what?"

"I don't know." She swung her leg over him, straddling him. "How about I punish you for cheating on me?"

There was a dark look in his eyes and his voice was husky when he said, "Go on ahead."

She grinned wickedly. Then she started tickling him.

"Hey!" he protested, laughing and gasping at the same time. He eventually managed to squirm out from underneath her and pin her to the bed again instead. "That was not really what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked innocently and he leant down to kiss her again, slowly and deeply, a kiss that made her shiver, goose flesh appearing all over her skin, and that left her entire body warm and tingling.

Fiyero sighed and dragged his lips across her skin down to her neck, planting soft kisses there. "I didn't even realise how badly I'd missed this until now."

She smiled, her eyes closed. "I know what you mean."

He moved his lips back to hers and his fingers stroked the strip of bare skin that had appeared just above her skirt, where her blouse had ridden up, making her shiver again. She started unbuttoning his shirt and traced the shapes of his blue diamonds with the tips of her fingers, making him laugh. "That tickles."

She leant in to kiss them, trailing across them with her lips, and she heard a sharp intake of breath from him. She pulled away and looked up at him. "Did Lanae like them?"

"What?" He was startled by the question for a moment, then sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "Fae... I know you must hate the thought of Lanae and I being together, but... can't we just pretend that never happened? Please? I love _you_. So much more than I ever have or ever could anyone else. Okay?"

"Okay." She touched the diamonds again. "I was just curious."

"No."

She raised her gaze, surprised. "What?"

"She didn't like them." He shrugged. "She didn't hate them, exactly, but she wasn't very fond of them. She mostly pretended they weren't there."

"But they're so beautiful," she murmured, tracing them again.

" _You're_ beautiful." His hands were warm on her waist and he leant in to kiss her again, softly and sweetly.

"I don't really like the idea of Gazilon kissing you, either," he admitted, looking down at her. "Did you ever...?"

"Of course not!" She sat up straight, her eyes flaming. "Oz, Fiyero!"

"You were the one who said it might happen soon, because he was so sweet and he would never hurt you!" he protested, recalling the conversation they'd had at the café a while ago.

She deflated and ran a hand through her hair. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." He nuzzled her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Sometimes I forget how explosive you can be."

"I'm not explosive."

"And I'm the Wizard of Oz."

She scowled at him. "Would you just shut up already? I think we could do better things with our time."

He grinned. "Like what?"

"Studying for that test next week?" she deadpanned and he slipped his fingers under her blouse, tickling her stomach.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Mm. I'm open to other suggestions." She tilted her head back and he kissed her again. Neither of them paused to think this time around – they were too caught up in one another to think about Lanae or Gazilon or the things that could possibly go wrong again. For now, they were too busy trying to make up for all the time they'd lost.


	21. For Better and For Worse

**AN: I'd like to dedicate this one to Malou, who has become a great friend to me over the past year and who turned 25 yesterday. Better late than never, right? A very (belated) happy birthday to you! May this be an awesome year and may your happy ending be as happy as this story's :P. (And while we're at it: if you're a Walking Dead fan, go check out her story _Guts Over Fear_!)**

 **To Silvine Fae Graycin and Mother Yackel: This story is nearing its ending... so is your fight. So my decision is as follows: since I've grown rather fond of Gazilon and you can't seem to beat one another, I think I'll just keep him myself. *dodges time-travelling werewolves, Night Furies, and flying Monkeys* Just kidding, just kidding! How about I clone him so you can both have one?**

* * *

 **21\. For Better and For Worse**

He awoke the next morning with a goofy smile on his face that even sleep hadn't been able to wipe off. He stretched slowly, feeling his leg touch something; and when he looked to his side, it was to find Elphaba peacefully sleeping beside him. His smile finally faded, however, when he realised that she did not look like she was wearing any clothing and he risked a peek under the blankets at himself. Yep. He was naked. So it hadn't been a dream after all.

He swallowed, wondering how she would react once she woke up. He could imagine her exploding again, throwing a book at his face, and storming out, only to never speak to him again. Maybe she'd hex him. Or worse – maybe she'd just shut him out again. Why in Oz hadn't he stopped before this happened?

And then he watched her stretch beside him and he knew why. He was working on his self-control issues – or determined to do so, anyway – but she was just too irresistible.

Her eyes opened and he braced himself, giving her a careful smile. "Good morning."

"'Morning," she mumbled, yawning. She gazed at him drowsily. "Why are you looking at me like you're expecting me to murder you? What did you do _now_?"

"Well, it wasn't just me," he protested and watched as she realised their situation and flushed a little.

"Oh."

She didn't say anything else and she didn't move away when he reached out to touch her chin, making her look at him.

"Do you regret it?" he asked solemnly.

She was quiet for a moment, waiting for the expected stab of panic and the urge to run off, but neither came. She looked up and saw the anxiety in Fiyero's eyes. She knew he was worried about this – worried that he had gone too far and that she would explode again. But she had been in this just as much as he had and, she realised with mild surprise, the answer to his question was clear.

"No."

A hesitant smile broke through on his face. "Really?"

She shrugged. "I know I always said I wanted to wait," she said. "I was scared, I guess... but I always knew I wanted my first time to be with you." She chuckled softly. "And now I don't even remember what I was scared of in the first place."

His smile widened. "I'm glad." He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled against his chest, heaving a contented sigh.

"So I suppose what comes next is you wanting to walk me back to my dorm room and me snapping at you?" she asked innocently.

He grinned. "Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go and get some breakfast first. I'm starving."

"Of course you are." She rolled her eyes. "Breakfast it is, then. And you'll pull out my chair and pay for everything?"

"No," he said. "I'll kick out your chair from underneath you and let you pay for my food as well as yours. How does that sound?"

"Rude." She sniffed. "I don't think I want to be associated with you anymore."

"Too bad." His breath caressing her cheek made her shiver. "You're stuck with me now, Thropp. I've got you and I'm not letting you go again."

She propped herself up against the pillows to look at him. "Really?"

"Really," he said, completely serious now. He leant over her and kissed her slowly and softly. "I love you, Fae, and I know we'll have to face a lot of challenges, but I'm willing to work on everything if you are."

She nodded, closing her eyes and just relishing in the moment for a short while. "I'm willing."

He eyed her suggestively. "I noticed."

That earned him an elbow in the stomach and she slipped out of his bed with a huff. He was still doubled over and breathless by the time she emerged again from his bathroom, completely dressed.

"Like I said," he puffed, "I'm still working on it."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I know."

He grumbled, but eventually dragged himself out of bed and into his clothes as well and when they walked across campus together, joined hands swinging between them, he felt like skipping. He didn't, of course. That would not be manly at all. But that didn't mean he didn't secretly want to.

Elphaba had half expected everyone in the café to fall silent and stare at them as they walked through the door. That was not the case, of course. She did notice the fleeting glances and quiet whispers, however, when they saw their joined hands. Fiyero must have noticed it, too, because he drew her a little closer to his side.

The moment Galinda, who was sitting in the back, laid eyes on them, she started squealing.

"Oh. My. Oz!" she squealed. "Finally! It was about time!" She giggled. "That answers my next question about where you were last night, Elphie! You scandalacious thing!"

"Why don't you talk a little louder so the people outside can hear it, too?" Elphaba suggested sarcastically, but Galinda just giggled. The green girl was glad her sister was not here. She would probably have lectured her for hours about what the Unnamed God thought of "fornicating" before marriage.

Cohvu, who was sitting beside the blonde, grinned. "She's right, though, El. It was about time."

"Elphie," Galinda gushed, linking her arm with Cohvu's, "I have had a revolution."

Upon seeing the blank look on Fiyero and Cohvu's faces, Elphaba translated, "Revelation."

Galinda waved her hand impatiently. "Yes. That." She shook Cohvu's arm. "Having a gay best friend is the best thing _ever_."

"So now that she can't date you, you've been proclaimed her gay best friend?" Elphaba asked Cohvu in amusement and he made a face.

"Apparently."

"You see," Galinda rattled on, "this means he can give me advice on which boys to date, because he can see which ones are attractive _and_ he knows how boys think! It's brilliant! Perhaps he could even go shopping with me!"

"Okay. Galinda?" Cohvu detached himself from her. "Being gay is not the same as being a girl. You realise that, right? Not all gay guys like sparkles and shopping."

"If Cohvu had liked sparkles and shopping, we probably would have realised his sexual orientation a long time ago," Elphaba said with a grin.

Galinda pouted. "Fine, then. I'll just drag Elphie out shopping again."

"For your information," Elphaba told Cohvu, "not all girls like sparkles and shopping, either."

Galinda pretended not to hear that. She scooted over and patted the free spot beside her. "Sit, Elphie. You, too, Fifi. Tell me everything."

"Everything?" Fiyero echoed, faintly alarmed.

Galinda giggled. "Yes. Everything."

Elphaba scowled at her roommate. "No."

"I'll go and get us something to eat," said Fiyero, pressing a kiss to Elphaba's hair.

"Subtle!" she called after him. "Very chivalrous of you to run off and leave me to answer the nasty questions!"

"Shut up, Elphie," said Galinda with a huff. "I don't ask nasty questions."

Just then, however, Elphaba noticed Lanae coming through the door and she bit her lip. "Glin?"

Galinda followed her gaze. "Oh."

"I should go talk to her," said Elphaba quietly.

Galinda shook her head. "Elphie, no. Fiyero should. You have nothing to say to her."

"The least I could do is apologise for kissing her boyfriend, Galinda." Elphaba looked at her friend. "I know she's probably pretty mad at me, but I should try to make it right nonetheless. Fiyero hurt her the most, but I'm not completely blameless."

Galinda closed her mouth and nodded and Elphaba moved in Lanae's direction. The girl saw her coming and stopped, waiting for Elphaba to reach her. They looked at one another for a while before Elphaba spoke.

"I want to apologise," she said.

Lanae let out an incredulous laugh. "You? Please tell me Fiyero didn't send you to do this."

"He didn't." Elphaba shook her head. "I wanted to do this. Because I did some things I shouldn't have done and it's only fair of me to apologise for them."

"Oh, Elphaba." Lanae deflated, heaving a long sigh. "I'm not mad at you. I was, a little, after I found out you kissed him, but... you're not at fault for loving him. You can't choose whom you fall in love with." She looked the green girl over. "Are you two together?"

Elphaba bit her lip and Lanae nodded. "So that's a yes, then."

"I'm sorry –"

"No, don't." Lanae held up a hand to stop her. "It hurt, I won't deny that. I really did like Fiyero. I don't know if I loved him, but I did like him. I can't blame either of you for being in love with the other, because like I said, you can't choose whom you fall in love with. I just blame _him_ for the way he handled things with me."

Elphaba smiled wryly. "I can imagine. He's an idiot."

"He is," Lanae agreed with a small giggle. "I'll get over it, though. Really. I hope he'll treat you with more respect this time around and that he won't hurt you again." She shrugged. "I'll just have to try and move on, I guess."

"Thank you," said Elphaba. "For understanding. And good luck."

"You, too." Lanae squeezed the green girl's arm before turning around and going to stand in line to get some food.

Elphaba jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around.

Fiyero gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry. What did she want from you?"

"Nothing," she said. "I wanted to apologise to her. You should, too, by the way," she added and he nodded.

"I will. What did she say?"

"That she doesn't blame us for being in love, just you for the way you told her." She glanced at him. "She's sweet, Yero. You shouldn't have hurt her like that."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I'm not good at that. At not hurting people, I mean. I seem to hurt all the best people in my life. My parents by disappointing them, Lanae by the way I treated her... you."

Elphaba shrugged. "Well, relationships are for better and for worse, right?"

He chuckled. "Right."

By that time they had reached their table again and Galinda, having heard the final part of their conversation, suddenly started beaming.

"Guys," she said enthusiastically, "I have an idea. Come to the park after you're done with breakfast, okay? Please? It's important."

Elphaba and Fiyero agreed a little hesitantly and Galinda dragged Cohvu off, claiming they had things to do to get ready.

"I wonder what she's up to now," Elphaba muttered and Fiyero chuckled.

"We'll find out soon enough."

And they did. Because when they arrived at the park when they had finished their breakfast, Galinda was standing there, looking solemn. She was flanked by Boq and Nessarose.

"What did you do to Cohvu?" asked Elphaba.

Galinda shrugged. "He thought this was a ridiculocious idea and he said he'd just leave me to it," she said. "I think he's missing out on something big. Okay, Fiyero, you can stand here by Boq, and Elphie can stand with Nessa. Now we can begin. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today –"

"Galinda," Elphaba interrupted her roommate. "What are you doing?"

The blonde blinked innocently at her. "Just listen, Elphie."

"You do realise that you are not authorised to marry us, right? And that, even if you were, it is generally a good idea to first ask the bride and groom whether they actually _want_ to be bride and groom?"

"This isn't a wedding, Elphie, don't be ridiculous," Galinda giggled. She cleared her throat and began again. "We are gathered here today to witness the rekindling of the relationship of Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular."

Elphaba groaned. "You're not seriously doing this, are you?"

"Shush, Elphie. Nessarose Thropp and Boq Parlone will witness the vows Elphaba and Fiyero are about to make." She giggled. "So, Elphie, as for your vows: do you, Elphaba Melena Thropp, take Fiyero to be your boyfriend, and do you promise to let him pull out your chair and walk you home every now and then? Oh, and do you also promise to not get mad at him unless you have a real reason to – because, let's face it, Elphie, you have a horrendible temper – and to talk about your feelings with him?"

Elphaba crossed her arms.

Galinda raised her eyebrows.

Elphaba set her jaw.

"I have time, Elphie," Galinda sang. "I will haunt you and giggle at you and dye your clothes pink until you say "I do"!"

Elphaba, knowing how stubborn her roommate could be sometimes, sighed and relented. "Fine. I do."

Galinda giggled. "Good! And Fiyero Hamold Tiggular, do you take Elphaba to be your girlfriend, and do you promise to study and try to be less brainless and to never, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ cheat on her again? Ever?"

Fiyero opened his mouth, but Galinda cut him off. " _Ever_ , Fiyero."

"I got it the first time," he said, offended, which made Elphaba smirk and Galinda giggle.

"So?"

"I do," he said and Galinda squealed.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and – I mean, boyfriend and girlfriend! You may kiss!"

"Thank Oz this is over." Elphaba turned around, just as Fiyero was about to kiss her, and she glared at him when she realised what he had been about to do. "No, Yero. You're not giving her that satisfaction. This whole thing is stupid."

Although he had to agree that it was slightly ridiculous, a part of him thought Galinda sort of had a point and he said as much to Elphaba when they were sitting in the library later that day, studying.

She rolled her eyes. "Yero..."

"Obviously, we didn't need a ceremony to "rekindle our relationship"," he said, amused. "But those vows... it was over the top – it's Galinda, after all – but I did mean it, Fae."

She softened. "I know." She kissed his cheek. "Me, too."

* * *

 **One more chapter to go - and here is a sneak peek for my next fic, _Living Lies_ (you might have seen me mention it under a different title; I've changed it at least three times already, haha):  
**

 _"I could be wonderful," she echoed softly. He nodded. "I would even degreenify you," he said and her head snapped up. He smiled at her. "There is only one condition."_

 **And of course it will be Fiyeraba!**


	22. Holding You

**AN: I've been sort of putting it off a little, but here it is, then. The final chapter.**

 **Silvine Fae Graycin, Mother Yackel: your fight to the death has been very entertaining to watch. Unfortunately, Gazilon has informed me that he is not yet over Elphaba and so he is not ready for a new relationship. Maybe in the sequel. *cackles***

* * *

 **22\. Holding You**

"Tiggular," Avaric said with a nod in greeting when the couple came in through the door of the auditorium. "Lady Lettuce."

"Prince Pig," she returned his greeting. "Such a pleasure."

Cohvu, who was already up on the stage, rolled his eyes. "Would you guys cut it out?"

Elphaba noticed Gazilon near the back of the stage and she turned to Fiyero. "I'll be right back."

He nodded in understanding and she went to her ex-boyfriend, who looked up at her and then glanced at Fiyero.

"Thank you," she said.

He quirked a wry smile. "Somehow it feels a bit strange that I helped the girl I'm in love with get together with another guy."

"There aren't many good people in this world," said Elphaba, "but you are one of them. And I did love you, Gaz. I hope you know that. Maybe I still do, a little, in a way, but it's just... not the same, I guess."

He nodded. "I understand. I'm happy for you, El. Really. I won't pretend that I'm not disappointed, but I guess part of me knew that you never stopped loving him. Something tells me you probably never will."

"I don't know." Elphaba shrugged. "For now, though..."

He leant in to kiss her cheek and she hugged him. She knew he was hurt and sad right now. She wanted him to be happy, but right now she couldn't be the one to make him happy. She knew she had made the right choice.

After they separated, Gazilon cleared his throat. "Get over here, Fiyero. We need to rehearse."

Elphaba smiled at him and then hopped off the stage. Fiyero caught her arm when she moved past him and whispered, "Everything okay?"

She pecked his lips. "Fine. Go and blow me away." She brought her hands to her mouth to amplify her voice and shouted, "Next performance in two weeks, guys. You'd better impress me!"

Galinda slipped into the seat next to Elphaba's after a while. "Do you think I stand a chance with Gazilon, now that you two are not together anymore?"

Elphaba never took her eyes off the guys on the stage. "I'm not even going to answer that."

Galinda sighed. "It might be worth a try. I just really need a boyfriend, Elphie," she pouted. "I've been single for far too long already, and now that Cohvu isn't going to work out..."

"Just do whatever you want," said Elphaba drily, "as long as you don't date Avaric."

Galinda's eyes lit up and Elphaba scowled at her. "Don't you dare, Galinda. I swear I won't speak to you again."

The blonde giggled and linked her arm with her friend's. "Alright, alright, Elphie. Relax. Hey, I was thinking we could all go out for dinner tonight? As a group? You, me, Fiyero, Cohvu, Gazilon, Boq, and Nessa?"

"Sure," Elphaba agreed and Galinda clapped her hands.

"Yay! I will find you a nice dress to wear!" she gushed and Elphaba winced. It had felt like so much had changed in the past year or so, she thought as she looked at _Gravity_ on the stage, at Fiyero, and then back at her blonde friend, but some things would probably always stay the same.

She went to study after rehearsal and that was where Fiyero found her a few hours later, looking exhausted as she removed her glasses to rub her eyes and then focused on the book in front of her again.

He greeted her by dropping a kiss to her head. "Hey."

"Hey." She removed her glasses once more and stretched, unable to stifle a yawn. "Where have you been?"

He moved his hands to her shoulders and started rubbing them, smiling when he heard the sigh that escaped her lips. "I went to have a beer with the guys," he said. "The band guys, I mean."

She chuckled, leaning into his hands. "Of course you did."

"And then I went to see Lanae," he continued. "To apologise."

She half-turned to look at him. "And?"

"And..." He shrugged. "I guess we're okay. Sort of. She told me what she told you – that she understands, but she just hates the way I did it. I apologised and she said she appreciated it. I don't think she's entirely forgiven me, but that's okay. It will probably take time."

She smiled. "I'm proud of you, Yero."

His hands stilled and his voice sounded surprised when he asked, "You are?"

"Yes." She glanced up at him again. "The old Fiyero – the one I met when you just arrived at Shiz – would never have been mature enough to go and apologise to a girl after doing what you did to her. The old Fiyero would have slept with a different girl every night and he would not have cared about hurting them at all."

"The old Fiyero _did_ sleep with a different girl every night," he corrected her, grimacing at the memory.

She turned fully now, lacing her fingers with his. "You're not that guy anymore," she said softly. "I always knew there was more to you than it seemed and I was right."

He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She sighed and rubbed her eyes again and he suggested, "Let's get out of here. We're supposed to meet the others for dinner soon, anyway."

Elphaba groaned. "In that case, I should go back to my room to change, because Glin will have a fit if I show up for dinner in this "hideodeous" dress."

"Let her have a fit," Fiyero murmured in her ear as he leant over her to help her gather her stuff. He reached out to lift her books, but caught himself in time and pulled back. She'd probably just snap at him for carrying her books, anyway.

She smiled when she realised what he was doing and she leant up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

He gave her a small grin. "I told you. I'm trying. But will you at least let me walk you home after dinner tonight?"

She poked out her tongue. "We'll see."

Galinda did, indeed, squeal indignantly when she saw the dress Elphaba was still wearing, but she got over it quickly and they had a nice, if not loud, dinner. Boq was still throwing wistful glances at Galinda, who was now aiming her seduction strategies at Gazilon, who could not help but still stare at Elphaba, who was in deep conversation with her sister and did not notice any of this going on. Fiyero couldn't help but wish he had her to himself right now, but he comforted himself with the thought that they had plenty of time to spend together. The rest of their lives, if everything went well.

"I feel like going out tonight," said Galinda enthusiastically when they were just about to leave. "Is anyone coming with me? Elphie?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and Galinda sighed.

"I figured as much. And if you're not going, then I don't have to count on Fiyero, either... Nessa, maybe? Cohvu?" She tossed her hair and giggled. "Gazilon?"

"Sure," he agreed, much to her delight.

"Perfect! We can go dancing at that new club that just opened!"

"I'll pass," Nessa excused herself and Boq did the same, insisting he should get Nessarose back safely. Cohvu decided to go out as well and Galinda beamed.

"I had a great time, guys. See you later. Bye!" She waved and dragged Gazilon and Cohvu off. Boq and Nessa bade their friends goodnight and left.

Fiyero wanted to offer to walk Elphaba back, but he knew he shouldn't, so he just kept his mouth shut. Elphaba, for her part, realised what he was doing and she felt grateful for it. She hadn't honestly expected him to change, but the fact that he was trying – for her – made her heart flutter. She decided that a reward was in order. "Would you walk me back?"

His grin was so radiant it could compete with the sun and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise," she said and he slipped his arm around her waist and started walking.

The night was chilly, but peaceful, too, as they slowly walked through the streets and back to campus. When Fiyero veered left, however, she hesitated.

He looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I just... I don't feel like going back to my room." She glanced at him shyly through her eyelashes and he suddenly realised what she meant.

"Are you sure?"

"There seems to be an awful lot of that going on lately," she noted. "When have you ever known me to do something or ask you something I am not sure about?"

He looked sheepish and she tugged him in the direction of his dorm, rather than hers. By the time they arrived and went through the door, they were already kissing.

He loved everything about her. He loved the way she felt in his arms, the way she kissed, the way her breath hitched in her throat when his lips found her neck. He loved how beautiful she looked and how passionate she was. Everything about her was perfect and he swore to himself that he would keep his "vows" and never, _ever_ cheat on her ever again. Back together with her now, he couldn't even understand how he had ever wanted to do things with someone else in the first place, because no-one could ever compare to her.

They didn't sleep together again – not in that sense, anyway. Instead, she borrowed a shirt from him to sleep in and happily curled up in his arms. They talked for a while longer, about everything and nothing, before going to sleep.

He'd thought he'd love nothing more than falling asleep with her in his arms; but when he awoke, his legs still entangled with hers and his arms around her as she lay with her cheek against his chest, he started thinking that maybe waking up with her was even better. The thought of getting to do this for the rest of his life made him feel a little dizzy. Not that they had even discussed marriage yet – they'd only just gotten back together, after all – but that did not mean he hadn't thought about it. He knew he would love having Elphaba for a wife. In fact, he couldn't imagine ever having anyone else for a wife.

She was already awake when he woke up and he was surprised that she hadn't extracted herself from his grip yet. He traced her features with his finger, sliding it along her jaw, up to her cheek, and then via her nose to her forehead. She scrunched up her nose and he grinned.

"You look adorable when you do that."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You look adorable with a handprint on your cheek."

He was not impressed – he knew by now when she was making an empty threat and when he had to be careful what he was saying.

"Fae?" he asked after a while.

"Mm?"

"What do you think will happen now?"

She stretched. "I think _Gravity_ is going to have a gigantic breakthrough and become famous all over Oz, we'll all get out degree and I will become the Wizard's Grand Vizier, and our relationship will be perfect in every way and we'll get married and live happily ever after."

"Really?"

She snorted. "No, of course not."

"I love your optimism," he teased her and she stuck out her tongue.

"I guess some of those things might come true," she said, "but they're going to take a lot of work. I mean, we've already seen how much work it is to keep our relationship going. You know I still hate talking about my feelings and I'm having a hard time being open with you; and for some reason, despite your promises and no matter how serious you might be about them, I think you are going to have trouble restraining yourself, too, at times, in order to remain faithful."

He was a little shocked and he wanted to protest, but he knew she was most likely right. He was giddy now because they had just gotten back together, but there would be times when they'd fight again and she would drive him crazy, leading him to consider hurting her in some way.

But no. He wouldn't. Not like that, anyway. Not again. He'd learnt his lesson.

"Then again," she continued her musings, "we already agreed that we were both willing to work on our relationship. And since I'm willing to work on my education, too, and I'll make sure that you are as well..."

He chuckled.

"...I don't think we'll need to worry about graduating, either. I think we'll be okay." She turned large, questioning eyes on him. "Don't you?"

He could not help but smile at her and he leant in and kissed her softly.

"Yeah," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek. "I think so, too."

She kissed him for a while before pulling away. "Let's get to it, then." She picked up his shirt from the floor and threw it at him. "Since it's Saturday and we have no lectures, I have planned a nice, long study session for us at the library today."

He grinned, knowing that he would gladly do anything she wanted and follow her everywhere – whether that was to his dorm room, the library, or the darkest, deepest hole in all of Oz. As long as he was with her, he would be happy.

"I can't wait," he said, getting up as well and drawing her into his arms to kiss her temple. "Let's go."

 **\- THE END -**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and I hope to hear from you again soon - either about my next fanfic or about the sequel, which will probably be posted after _Living Lies_. I'm still working on getting far enough ahead on that one to be able to start posting without having to worry about possible hiatuses, but it should be up soon!**


End file.
